Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Beyond the Stars
by TRSAJA
Summary: Marvelous, Ahim and the rest of the crew continue their journey throughout the universe. Excitement, romance, drama, and humor galore ... Let's Gokaiger!
1. Reaching Out For Your Dreams

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Beyond the Stars

It had been five weeks since the Gokai Galleon had left Earth. The Zangyack Home world was only a solar system or two away, and it was about time.

Gai's enthusiasm needed a break from everyone – scratch that, everyone needed a break from Gai AND his enthusiasm. Luka had already been through most of her jewelry, cleaning and arranging every speck on every pearl, diamond, and gem, and they were getting lonely (according to Luka, anyway). Joe was in control, training rigorously for whatever may come the Gokaigers' way, but even HE wouldn't mind getting off of the ship to see whatever would come their way. Ahim was content, if only the curiosity of the destination and what it would be like weren't an occasional slip of the mind. Don was the only Gokiager who loved the five week break from all the fighting and adventure, not only for the peace and sanity it brought to him, but the spare time allowed some new technological tinkering and experimentation, with Navi, Gai, and even Ahim being enthusiastic and helpful assistants.

The only one who wasn't too restless amongst the Kaizoku was without a doubt the most reckless one. When he wasn't eating most of the food, arm wrestling Joe, or wrangling Navi, Captain Marvelous was on top of the ship, sitting, staring – gazing, in fact, at the stars. He would gaze at the planets, the constellations, EVERYTHING in the cosmos. It would have seemed out of ordinary to the humans on Earth. Captain Marvelous was without a doubt honorable, but he was also very unpredictable. He would be in the tightest pinch, but like a royal flush, he would come out of nowhere with a move that made everything fall right into place for him. He had intense strength, masterful cunning, and when the chips were down, he would always come through. And here was that young man, looking up at the stars atop his Galleon.

The others were at first baffled. When asked about such behavior (usually from Gai, Don, or Navi), he would walk away or look the other direction. And I wasn't in the usual, "I'm hiding something about how AkaRed saved me" way. It was completely ambiguous. Luka was thrown off, but asked nothing. When Marvelous would walk up to the top of the Galleon, he and Joe simply would exchange nods and that was that.

Ahim was the only one who seemed okay with such behavior. In fact, she was pleasantly surprised. Captain Marvelous was a quintessential "man's man", tough, ruthless, and to the point. To see the sensitive behavior of a child and dreamer in a man interested in gold and treasure was quite refreshing. So much so, that one night, it finally happened.

Marvelous' late night gazing was common knowledge to all on board, but starting a night ago, when the whole crew was asleep, Marvelous did something else. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, he would take out a small, gold necklace. Hanging from the necklace was a golden left side of a heart, which, when opened, had the picture of a baby inside. As the locket opened, a chime version of "Hush, Little Baby Don't Say a Word" would play. And it was all by accident that Ahim de Famille decided to spy on Marvelous on a night he took the necklace out to play.

Ahim was looking at Marvelous from the crow's nest of the ship. Marvelous was not simply sitting on the top of the ship, he was on beakhead, simply standing, arms folded, looking up at a blanket of stars. His back was to Ahim. She was simply intrigued. Marvelous wanted everything to be stimulating, to be exciting. And here he was, simply taking in the simple things, awestruck at the wonders the universe offered.

Instead, Marvelous held his half-heart necklace in his left hand. He opened it, letting the chime melody play. He closed his eyes, letting the music and images of his childhood flood his head…..

Ahim heard the melody, but did not know the source of the sound. When the idea that Marvelous was the one behind it, she tried to lean out at and angle to see what was in Marvelous' hand. In her own way, however, she leaned out a bit _too _much…..

"Aaahhhh!"

A jolted Marvelous turned, stunned to see Ahim hanging from the crow's nest of the ship. He jumped to the roof of the ship, then leaped to the outer edge of the crow's nest, where he grabbed Ahim and lifted her back into the nest for safety.

Ahim sat down, a little shaken from her brush with death, soon felt guilt settle in. "I'm so sorry, Marvelous-san " she said, looking down into her knees. 'I should not have intruded on your privacy away from us". She brought her knees to her chest.

Marvelous simply put his hand on the top of her head. She looked up nervously to a concerned captain. "Be careful when you look out of the crow's nest," he calmly explained. "You could drift into space, or fall when we are a planet, okay?"

It wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but she smiled and nodded right away. "Hai!".

He helped her stand up and decided to take her back to her room. Marvelous may have been a tough Captain who demanded 120% out of his crew, but he was not heartless. The whole crew looked after Ahim with special affection and care. Luka may have fulfilled the role of older sibling more than anyone else, but everyone - Gai, Don, Joe - wanted not to shield her, but to see here smile, and look after her. Marvelous was always more reserved with his emotions, but in private, he reassured Ahim with his sincerity.

Ahim looked at her captain in the crow's nest "Marvelous-sa…"

She knew she was taking a risk. "… Why haven't you told of us of your locket?"

Marvelous looked completely befuddled. She continued.

" You can tell us of your past. You can trust us."

So much for taking her to her quarters and staying quiet about the incident, thought the captain. But for all his wit and unpredictability, he had no idea what to do, or how to end this conversation.

"….I'm sorry, Marvelous-san". She looked down and gripped the front of her dress.

"I just… admire this whole new side of you, Marvelous-san. I know you are the captain, and must stay strong for us,….but now, up here….you seem….vulnerable. You always talk about the power of achieving your dreams. In fact, the Gokaiger Greater Power is based on the belief in one's dreams. And….. it was nice to see where it all comes from. It was wonderful to see the dreamer in you."

She looked down, ashamed. "It won't happen again…Captain."

She turned to leave the crow's nest. But Marvelous grasped her hand before she could leave. Ahim turned towards him, his back still turned to her.

"Ahim…." he turned. "How would you like to gaze at the stars with me?"

Her eyes went from startled to delighted. A smile Marvelous had come to love grew wide on her face. Marvelous put his arm around her waist. He grabbed one of the ropes from the sails and, climbing atop the crow's nest, he and Ahim swung across to the beakhead of the Galleon. He let the rope go, and the two next to each other sat amongst the stars.

Marvelous looked at Ahim with a smile. She smiled back, but he couldn't help but notice her body shivering. "Here." He took off his signature red coat and wrapped it around Ahim. Her eyes widened. "Marvelous-san…" She settled into the jacket, and leaned against Marvelous' shoulder. She looked up at the stars with utter delight, but his eyes were…. elsewhere.

Her hair was blowing due to the motion of the ship in auto-pilot. The look of pure joy on her face radiated brighter than any star in the sky. In fact, all Captain Marvelous saw, was the stars in eyes of Ahim de Famille. "I sometimes wonder where my old planet was in the sky….. I sometimes wonder if we should have used the Greatest Treasure in the Universe to restore everything." She looked somewhat despondent. "I wonder if…. bringing back my planet was my dream….. and not simply encouraging others to protect other planets."

Marvelous was listening to Ahim's heartfelt speech….. but in his head, others were talking… whether it is Gavan talking about courage, AkaRed telling him to seize his dreams, or just himself telling Basco that he always gets what he wants. He didn't know why such messages where going through his head….

"Marvelous-san…." He turned to her big, chocolate eyes. "What were your dreams before we obtained the treasure?"

He turned away unsure. He blood was racing, his heart was pounding, sweat dripping from every pore. He quickly turned to Ahim and held her shoulders. "Ahim", he gulped. He quickly looked at her open, glowing eyes, quickly looked down, looked up at her, closed his eyes and leaned forward.

It lasted about ten seconds. As terrifying as the prospect of such an action was, it was what he wanted, but would it work? She wasn't the first one to let go, he was. He wanted to look her in her eyes, articulate all the raging emotion inside his heart….. but the rough-and-ready, showy Captain wasn't used to expressing the romantic feelings inside him. He simply looked at her. Finally, the tension was too much. "Ahim-san….. ." He turned to walk, but stopped at the edge of the beak head. He looked down. It may have been chilly outside in space, but Captain Marvelous, GokaiRed, was sweating in his palms, forehead, and shirt.

In fact, he stood there motionless, until his right hand felt the grasp of Ahims' palms. "I've never had any suitors before," she spoke softly. "I always wondered if I wasn't good enough back home, why no man approached me." He nervously turned to the pink gokaiger. With big black eyes, she innocently asked, "Do you feel I am beautiful enough…. for you to court me? Because, I think you would be a wonderful husband. I know you seem reckless, but I have a sincere feeling that if I gave you the chance, we would be good, as spouses….. as parents….."

"Ahim… I've never done this before. I…. just know…. that everything is alright…. when I'm with you….. it just…. feels….. right…." For the first time since the kiss, Marvelous smiled. Ahim mirrored his. "Mother and father would never approve of a pirate suitor….. All of Famille would be in a panic."

Silence. A long…. silence. After it finally registered, Marvelous began laughing. Hysterically. Basco, AkaRed, Gavan, and Alata would all have a good laugh about it as well. After a moment of recomposing, Marvelous looked at his new girlfriend, and held her close. "We'll figure how to do this as we go along. I don't give up on my dream. Okay?"

Ahim de Famille could only snuggle close with glee. "Hai!"


	2. Moving Forward

Everyone was out and about on the Gokai Galleon in the morning. Don had found that the Zangyack home world was only two days away. Joe was training vigorously for what could be ahead. Luka was stashing away any and all jewelry, in fears that Marvelous would make her sell a ring (or four) to gain some of a planet's currency. Gai was simply being enthusiastic about going onto a new planet, and what adventures he would chronicle in the Super Sentai encyclopedia. Ahim sat next to Luka on the couch preparing tea.

Captain Marvelous was simply sitting in his chair, his usual carefree, tired expression concealing his anxiety about his new-found "relationship" with Ahim. Knowing her, it wouldn't be long before word got out, in what would no doubt be the most embarassing way possible. He HAD to let his crew know, but how would he do it? Figuring out Basco's next move on Earth was easier. Did all men have to go through this for love?

Anyway, as if to avoid the inevitable, his thoughts drifted to why he was out on the beak head last night in the first place. It was the anniversary. He tried not to think of the violence, the screaming, or the fire. Instead, he tried to think of her message to seize his dreams, to be the greatest Kaizoku ever, and if the universe allowed, take down the Zangyack that had been the cause of all their pain…..

"I'm always here," she said, pointing to his heart, and putting the locket necklace in his hand. "I love you, my beautiful….."

"Marvelous-san". He snapped back into reality, away from his memories. Joe was doing clap push-ups, Luka was categorizing jewelry, Don and Gai were in the kitchen, and Navi was setting the table. "Ahim".

"Marvelous, I was talking about to Luka just now. Relationships go in a specific order to ensure a stable union. First, there's an initial attraction. Next, one person asks the other person for a date, and then at a later point in time, the date commences. Some small physical affection may occur, and a haze of communication referring to commitment follows. Finally, a kiss is perfomed which confirms said relationship….."Before Marvelous could stand up and stop Ahim from letting it all out, his fears finally came to fruition.

"We went from the initial attraction, jumped to the some physical affection, and then the kiss!"

The whole Galleon froze. Joe missed a push up on the clap and landed face first. Navi, Gai, and Don were carrying dishes of Korean barbecue, and all three collapsed to the floor with the food. Luka dropped a pearl necklace and stared.

"EEEHHH!?

In an instant, the whole crew surrounded the new "couple". Ahim and Marvelous. Sure, Marvelous may have shown some initial liking, but "physical affection" to "kiss"? What in the god forsaken universe did THAT mean?

"Ahim!? MARVELOUS-SAN!? cried Don and Navi, who could only ramble and repeat that phrase endlessly.

"I had to see to believe it," uttered Joe, who simply paced the floor.

"GOKAIPINK AND GOKAIRED? A CAPTAIN WITH A CREW MEMBER!? IT'S ONE THING FOR REGULAR PIRATES TO DO THIS, BUT BETWEEN SUPER SENTAI MEMBERS!? I MEAN, GOSEIGERS, JETMAN, AND MEGARANGERS MAY HAVE HAD SOMETHINGS AMONGST CERTAIN MEMBERS, BUT…..BUT…" went the ever flamboyant Gai, jumping and running across the room.

"Ahim-san! You are a woman of grace and dignity!" Luka turned to Marvelous, grabbed his collar, and leaned toward him threateningly. "How DARE you use such an innocent, beautiful, trusting girl for your own sick, twisted pleasure! You may be a Kaizoku, but I swear, I should take the Galleon Buster and Rising Strike your ass so hard you'll look like Tokyo after a GokaiOh battle!

Amidst all the chaos, Ahim was trying to control and explain everything to Luka. Marvelous tried to sit in his chair and drown it all out, but the noise and the antics finally proved to be too much.

In a way only a true Kaizoku would, Captain Marvelous stood up, walked to the edge of the room before the flight of stairs down, and screamed out to the room: "CREW! ATTENTION!"

In an instant everyone from left to right - Joe, Ahim, Luka, Don, Gai, even Navi - stood perfectly still at attention in a line. Don and Gai were not used to such commands, and their knees began to wiggle. " DID I COMMAND YOU AT EASE?! ARE YOU NOT AT ATTENTION?! THEN BE, AT, 'ATTENTION!

The room shook with his voice, and everyone was perfectly still. And suddenly, with complete gentleness and care, his eyes turned sincere at GokaiPink. "Ahim", he said, reaching out his left hand. Ahim went forward and grasped it with her left hand. Unexpectedly, he brought her in close to him, and gently caressed her back. Everyones' eyes started to widen when Ahim simply embraced him and closed her eyes…

"ARE YOU NOT STILL, AT, ATTENTION!?"

The whole Gokai Galleon must have reverberated. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he looked his crew in the eyes, as he started to explain what had happened the night before.

"Last night I was star-gazing, and Ahim wanted to see why. We watched together, talked, and… we kissed. We want to do this. We are willing to learn about this as we go on. No sex, just a kiss. So… there." There was an awkward silence filling the air. "Jesus, at ease!"

They crew nearly collapsed after their captain's sudden use of his authority. But somehow, there was still much much more to "discuss". "So, Ahim tamed the wild Captain and Kaizoku, eh?" teased Gai. Don chipped in. "'Oh Ahim, YOU are the greatest treasure in the universe, at least to me!" Gai and Don's chuckling only got worse when Navi joined them. "Oh, princess Ahim, let this romantic rogue take you away, to sail the stars, though none will ever compare the ones in your eyes!"

Ahim blushed, Joe and Luka smiled wide, and Don, Gai and Navi were having the time of their lives. One could only imagine how uncomfortable Marvelous was getting.

"Don! Gai! Navi! Clean up this mess and make me some real food! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

The three stooges (or whatever Marvelous called them in his mind) dashed out of the room with the mess and got to the kitchen. Ahim simply looked at Marvelous nervously and innocently. He could only smile with sympathy and reassurance, and would have kissed her cheek had the others in the room not interrupted.

"Well, well, well," said Joe. "I've thought about it, but never imagined it." "It's good you two didn't get too crazy on the first night….." teased Luka. Before anyone could react, Marvelous got somewhat antsy. "Luka! Ahim is not one of those space prostitutes who parade the planets selling those kind of crabs! Just think about calling her that again!"

Everyone in the room was silent. Then, like a speck of light in complete darkness, an innocent question grabbed everyone's attention. "You really want to defend me like king would his queen, won't you?" Even Joe and Marvelous felt a little warm-hearted at that sentiment. A unison "Ahh…" from Luka and kitchen was emitted. "Well, going back to the initial conversation, there are steps that Ahim and you need to fulfill," Luka smirked. "It might not too late for you two to go through the initiation process of a relationship." Marvelous staggered back, not entirely sure where Luka was going with this. "Lunch is ready!" fired the kitchen cooks. Everyone gathered at the table, Joe at one end, facing the navigation screen, Luka at the other end, Don and Gai were on one side facing away from the windows, and Captain Marvelous and Ahim were facing the windows. But regardless, all eyes centered on the new couple, and snickers and giggles were all around. Marvelous was NOT getting out of this one alive….

"Marvelous!" Luka snapped. "What do you think you are doing?" He stared, completely confused, and somewhat irritated. "When your girlfriend is about to sit down, you pull the chair out for her!" Don, Gai and Navi - who was on Joe's chair - puffed their giggles. "Huh?" Marvelous had NO idea what she was talking about. "Like this" said Joe. "Ahim, would you please stand up so our captain may learn?" "Hai!" Ahim left her seat and Joe pushed it back in. Luka decided to be part of the lesson. "Now Marvelous-san,"lifting Marvelous out by his shoulder, "Ahim-san is about to sit. Grab her chair, and pull it back." He complied, somewhat unsure. "Ahim, you can sit down now." "Okay, Luka-san." As she sat, Joe concluded the lesson. "Now Marvelous, push her chair in to the table." How simple, he thought as he pushed Ahim's chair in. The whole crew applauded. "Yay! Way to go, Marvelous!" He sat back down in his seat, unamused.

"So, Marvelous, when are you going to ask her on a date?" As if Marvelous wasn't embarrassed enough already. It was only noon, for Christ's sake! "Heh, Ahim-san, want to go on a date?" Marvelous casually asked. "Hai!" shhe enthusiastically replied. However, a "TH-WACK" greeted the back of Marvelous' head along with Ahim's response. "Marvelous, BA-GA!" How long was everyone going to bug him, he thought? Was EVERYONE out to get him? "You can't just ask her casually like that! You need to be proper, like Ahim! Say 'Ahim-san, would you like to go out to dinner with me?'" Both Ahim and Marvelous simply stared at Luka, and in unison asked "You have dinner on a date?" Everyone -sans Joe - fell out of their chair with a "AAAHHHHH!" Marvelous and Ahim were genuinely confused, but when Marvelous saw that Joe was putting his hand against his forehead, he knew he was going to get it. "Marvelous, on a date, you and your "date" usually have a private dinner, and then you two are supposed to get to know each other," he explained. "It happens on every 'first date'". "Ohhh….." stated the clueless lovers.

"Okay, Marvelous" said Luka, who brought Marvelous out of his chair. "You go up to Ahim-san," continued Joe, who was getting her Ahim of of her seat. "Reach out and hold both of her hands," chimed Gai, whom Marvelous followed (he was now getting lessons from a Super Sentai fanboy who could probably NEVER hold a conversation with a woman; just Final Wave me, he thought!), "And you ask her out for dinner!" concluded Don.

Both Joe and Luka looked at the three stooges (as they were now called) and pointed to the staircase by the navigation system. Don, Gai, and Navi complied. Joe signaled towards Luka. "But I want to be there when the romance blooms!" "Come on… " he said, pulling her elbow. Joe always had Marvelous' back. "And we actually go to a room where they can't hear us!" was heard as he entered the hallway.

Marvelous and Ahim were left standing there, holding each other hands. "Ahim-san," he asked. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" But instead of smiling, she looked troubled. "Marvelous-san, are you embarrassed by me? Am… am I a burden that you no longer wish to carry?" She looked down at the floor with nothing but shame. "Oh Ahim," he reassured her, lifting her chin up. "It's just them being themselves that got under my skin. It was always your enthusiasm and courage to speak your mind that I enjoyed and stood by." She looked up, to that sly-yet-dashing grin and that animalistic, spiky hair. It was so….. strong. Handsome. Reckless. Mother would never approve of such a suitor. "I'd love to have dinner with you tonight!" And with that, they embraced.

"YAY!" emerged an excited crew. "I thought you weren't supposed to hear us!" snapped an irritated Captain. "Who cares?" argued Joe. "Anyway, Don, Gai, Navi….. what will you cook for them?" asked a giddy Luka. "Heh, it's Marvelous' date! He can cook his own food!" complained Don. "Hai! I'd love to see Marvelous cook up some of his own food for once! The dumpster would look delicious by comparison" joked Gai. "Whatever Marvelous cooks," chimed Navi, "will probably escape the kitchen, and eat Marvelous and Ahim whole!" Before they could continue joking, Don and Gai froze at a pair of angry eyes. Their Captain grabbed both of them by their collars and hoisted them up by at least a foot-and-a-half. "If you two don't cook a Good, Romantic dinner for me and my girlfriend, I WILL PERSONALLY THROW BOTH OF YOU INTO A BLACK HOLE, AND YOU WILL BE CRUSHED INTO NOTHING BUT SPACE-DUST, AND YOU WILL SCATTER THE VAST EMPTINESS OF SPACE WHERE YOU EVENTUALLY WILL LAND ON THE GALLEON'S ROOF, AND BE CRUSHED AGAIN BY THE HEELS OF MY BOOTS!"

He dropped them both, and all they saw was the hellfire emiting from Marvelous' eyes. That is, until the voice of an angel whispered from the heavens and into her hands. "Marvelous-san just called me his girlfriend…."she blushed. A unison of "Awww…." resonated the room. Marvelous simply wrapped his arm around Ahim. He was in complete reassurance. The next time the Galleon needed re-painting, he would simply use Don and Gai's blood, and their limbs would be perfect brushes with which to spread said paint…


	3. Shooting Stars

Marvelous was a Kaizoku. He was Captain Marvelous, the last surviving member of the Red Pirate Gang. At one point, the now-defunct Zangyack Empire had an "UNLIMITED REWARD" for his head. He was GokaiRed, he had taken on emperors, princes, generals, etc….. and he was, taking measurements for his clothes by Don and Gai in his own room so they can get him a tailor-made suit for his date with Ahim de Famille tonight. Although this wasn't as mind-numbing as predicting Basco's next move, or as physically exhausting as going up God-knows-how-many levels of a maximum security prison, this was…. a pain, to say the least.

"Marvelous", said Joe. He turned to GokaiBlue who point to the clothing on the table. "You'll be wearing a crisp new pair of blue jeans, some black dress shoes, your white button-up with the flared cuff-links and collar, and a black blazer. Got it?" He didn't respond. "Oooooooo," chuckled Gai." Now Marvelous-san will be know as the romantic rogue, sailing with his crew and woman, to the stars beyond, his recklessness only matched by his heart!" The only thing more repulsive than that statement was Gai's gestures while saying it. "Let it go," said Joe. "Now go cook something romantic, or he'll have you're head." "Ai-Yai, Sir!" saluted Don and Gai, and as they turned to leave Marvelous snapped, "You pull a prank tonight and I WILL have you HEAD!"

"Marvelous." The Captain turned to who was perhaps his most trusted crew member. "About tonight….." Oh shit, more rules, thought the captain. "The most important thing to remember about tonight…." He looked Marvelous dead straight in his eyes. "Do NOT…. start stuffing all the food. Take your time with it. Okay?" Well, at least it wasn't said like an order. "I'll remember… " "Seriously, Marvelous, don't eat like a pig. Woman hate that. Second, talk simply. Small talk, but let it grow." Marvelous looked confused. "Compliment her clothes and jewelry," he advised Marvelous as the captain put on his jeans and shoes.

In another room, Luka was watching Ahim check herself in the mirror. She knew how to pick locks, swindle poker, find ten shooting stars, but one thing was certain: Ahim could dress - to IMPRESS.

"Ask simple questions about why he likes certain things. And when he asks something answer question, and then say why you felt that way about it", instructed Luka. Ahim made sure to listen and learn from Luka. Luka always had her best intentions in mind, and would never give any advice that would ultimately hurt her.

"Be honest," Joe said as Marvelous buttoned his collar, "but hold back really BIG stuff." "Be respectful" said Luka as she helped put on Ahim's earrings. Ahim looked at Luka and Marvelous look at Joe. "That's a lot to remember. Seems complicated." they said. Joe and Luka shrugged and commented, "Love always is".

Later, that night, Marvelous walked up to main room and rested his arm onto the navigation system. The lights were slightly dimmed, and white Christmas Lights decorated the room. The table was folded in half, with only two chairs underneath. The was a red and pink tablecloth covering the table, with one half being red and the other half completely pink. It was clever, he admitted. There was a lit candle in the center of the table, and jazz ballads were playing in the background. So Navi could be useful after all….

Marvelous heard the staircase creak, and walking down the stairs - out of a romantic teen comedy, or the heavens - was Ahim. Dressed in a silk, purple dress that went to her knees, with matching color high heels, and golden earrings dangling from her ears, Marvelous was awestruck. Her hair was long yet wavy, with a parted separation on her forehead with bangs that slightly went over her eyes. In spite of her diva-esque appearance, Marvelous noticed that she seemed somewhat unsure. "Ahim-san….." He walked over to the staircase and held her hands. He smiled, but didn't know what to say. Ahim for her part, was astonished. Marvelous could have passed for a male model in the chic fashion magazines she read as a child. His look was one of confidence and danger, yet sweet, ravishing, and modern. After stammering for a bit, Marvelous finally calmed his nerve enough to finally say, "You look wonderful tonight." Her illuminating smile was a beacon of joy in the dark lit room.

He walked her to the table and yes, he pulled out her chair for her, on the pink side of the table. As he went to his chair she commented, "Everyone certainly has put a lot into this, just for us." "I know. They may be a pain, but they are the only crew for this vessel."

Taking Luka's advice, Ahim asked simply, "Why is that?" Marvelous looked confused. "Why are they a pain, and why are they the…only crew?"

Marvelous realized Luka gave her the same advice Joe gave him, but decided not reveal it. "Well….."he stammered. "I'm….. used to the rough play…" He looked into the candle, and then into Ahim's eyes. The way she looked at you with those eyes, you could never lie. "I'm not used to the sincere goofiness, I guess."

"What about honest emotion?" "Hm?" "Well, Gai's outward expression of…. joy and Don's…. own way of thinking are what make them who they are. What makes them unique." she concluded.

Marvelous grinned. " If I couldn't like that….. they would not have joined us. YOU would not have joined us. I just love….. my OWN idea….. of excitement. I can't stand still. How can you do that? I mean, you're so….. prim, and …..proper….. and, sincere."

Ahim looked down, then held her hands on the table as she explained with a smile. "As a princess, I was always sheltered. I knew it. I know I'm not the most intelligent, like Don, or the strongest, like Joe…" her face seemed to fall. "I just…. can not break out of who I am. Some my call me naive, or 'useless'….."she crept at that word. "….. But will always stand by my convictions, by who I am. No matter what. If it's fighting the Zangyack, or standing by friends…" She was growing uncomfortable, he could tell.

"Ahim-san….."She looked up, and their eyes met. "I didn't mean for you to explain any faults you feel that you have. Arrigato. I simply meant that…. I marvel at who you are. You have the biggest guts out of all of us. You left your previous life to join us. You had a biggest learning curve, to learn to fight, to learn to take care of yourself. And yet…. you're still the same. Authentically strong and lovely. Don't ever feel shame for that. Not from Joe, not from Luka…. and especially not from me." Her eyes glowed again, and for the rest of the evening they would remain that way, he was sure of it.

"Dinner!" Out of the kitchen came out Don and Gai, with their cooking aprons and chef hats'. They laid out a pasta-and-Italian-bread serving. Navi came out, dressed in a suit and tie, to poor some wine into their glasses. "Only the finest for the captain and his princess!" Even Marvelous made a small smile as his glass was filled with the dark red liquid. Don, Gai, and Navi stood side-by-side and bowed. Both Marvelous and Ahim raised their glasses in thanks. The trio went back to the kitchen, giggling amongst themselves as to how well everything was going.

Now, Marvelous looked at his plate, and realized why Joe had explained the food thing first. He took one bite, and wanted to just stuff his face. He didn't, and soon, Ahim helped it pay off. "Marvelous-san, would you please pass the bread?" "Ha!" He could talk to her if he didn't eat ALL the time. It actually helped to set the mood. "It makes me feel like a kaizoku king! All the attention, the service, all at my whim and fancy." he grinned. "Well…. gratitude is also part of royalty. That's what keeps it prim and proper." explained Ahim with a sweet smile. "Heh. What could you do for fun as a princess?" "Well,"she thought hard about this. "I loved to walk in the gardens, and ride horses from the royal stable. I just loved being outside." "Outside?" asked an interested Marvelous. For some odd reason, the side of him that swung himself and Ahim off the night before was taking hold. "You still feel that way about the outdoors?" "Oh, hai. All activities are better outside." "Well then," he grinned, "Meet in the crow's nest ASAP. Dress the way you normally do." "Temou…. can we do that? Leave this wonderfully decorated environment that everyone worked so hard for the both of us?" She was authentic in her worry. "Heh, they didn't say we couldn't." She seemed uneasy, but she couldn't help but laugh when he dragged her off.

"Joe! It's been fifteen minutes since their date, and it's so quiet!" "Hm. Let them be, Luka" said Joe as they played poker in Luka's room. "It doesn't matter if they do or don't end up together - or _stay_ together. It's their decision. And their decisions about what they do should not be our business." "Still, were you surprised? I mean, Marvelous and Ahim-san are so… so….." "Not each other?" completed Joe. "Hai!" laughed Luka. "I mean, Marvelous and Ahim. It's like, night and day. He's a kaizoku, born and raised, and she's a _princess_, born and raised. He's sarcastic and wild, and she's so prim and proper, and…. _innocent._" "I know, but, Marvelous-san is just intrigued, "explained Joe. "He always has been. I guess now, he searched and little more, and liked what he found." "Hauu…. I know what you mean. It's just so… _fascinating_. I would never have believed those two would like each other when I first met them. It's Beauty and the Beast, you know?" Joe simply grinned, knowing how spot-on that statement was. Suddenly both Joe and Luka's cellulars went off. They picked up in surprise. "Ah-ah-ahhhhhh! Joe-san! Luka-san!" "DON! Calm down. Ugh, I almost forgot what your whining was like. What is wrong with you?" Gai spoke next. "Our couple is nowhere to be found!" "Ehhh?" shrieked Joe and Luka.

"You try." Marvelous put his Gokai Gun away. Ahim walked to the the center of the Galleon's roof and took out her Gokai Gun. She had never _conceived _the notion of this idea before. She knew what shooting stars were, and Luka always stressed how beautiful they were - but actually **shooting **a shooting star? Even when she first joined the Gokaigers, this was well beyond her imagination. She pointed at the shoot star in the distance, and with much hesitation, she fired. The bullet connected, and the star bounced off into another direction. "Nice!" laughed Marvelous. "You're a natural!" Ahim looked at her date with some anxiety. "Marvelous-san…. is this okay?" "I dunno," he shrugged. She looked somewhat disappointed. "I mean, there's no Dekaranger arresting us….. expect for that _one_ time. Anyway, if they're not supposed be shot…." he pointed his gun out to his right without looking and fired, hitting another shooting star, "why are they called _shooting _stars? I mean, it's in the title!" he laughed. Even Ahim giggled at that notion. "You laughed, that means you approve." "Does not, Marvelous-san!" "Then why are you still smiling? If you don't like it, then why are you still smiling?" Even Ahim couldn't deny _THAT._ Looking for some way out of this, she turned it on him. "Where in the world did you come up with such an activity?" Marvelous simply put his gun on his shoulder and thought. "Well, no where on a _world_, cause I was in space….." She simply looked unamused and shook her head whilst Marvelous simply smiled in pride at his little quip at her phrasing. "When it was just me and Joe, we did this when we were bored. "

"We also found the gun has this." He turned the safety knob past the safety position, and pointed down on the roof. When he fired, the gun let out a simple spark that popped. Ahim jumped when the spark lit. "Don't worry. It doesn't do anything. Watch." He point it to his arm, fired, and besides the flash, his skin was unscathed. That didn't stop Ahim from covering her mouth with her hands. "And we used to do this all the time." Without thinking, he point at her feet and fired. The spark made Ahim jump and Marvelous giggle.

Ahim, however, was not amused. "Marvelous! That is not how you treat your girlfriend on a first date!" And without even instinct on her side, she turned the safety knob on her Gokai Gun like his, and fired at his chest. Marvelous staggered back, in utter shock. " Not so _Marvelous _now, huh Captain?" Her gun was on her shoulder, and sass was in her smirk. "Ahim-san…." his shock soon turned sly. "I like it!" He got on one knee at shot at Ahim's leg. She shot back at his chest. Without even thinking about it, they were paying tag with their guns, Marvelous getting the back of Ahim's head and her feet, while in turn she got his neck and belly. "You won't get away THAT easy!" Marvelous laughed. "What do you mean?" Ahim posed enthusiastically. "I'm making this showy!"She shot the gun out of his hand, and proceeded to bombard his chest with shots. Not to be outdone, he ran up to her and grabbed the gun and her hands, her back against his chest. "No fair, Marvelous-san!" she laughed. "That's cheating!" "We're Kaizoku, it's how we roll!" Both fell stumbled and "fell", with Marvelous' back as a cushion.

Ahim simply rested looked up to Marvelous' eyes. Their eyes and smiles - small and round, Cheshire and angelic - met and matched. "Marvelous-san." "Yes, Ahim-san?" She didn't know quite how to explain it. "Did we do it right?" He was thrown by the question. "I mean, did we proceed the right way with the relationship steps?" Once again, after an initial pause, he found himself laughing like the night before. "We did, I think," answered the Captain. "But I don't think it matters. We're Kaizoku. We take what we want, and do what we want, the way we want to do it." They smiled together, and staring into each others' eyes, they leaned towards each other….like the night before. Only this time, neither one was surprised, or wanted to let go. After what seemed like an eternity of heaven, their lips finally parted, and she turned on her right side, resting her head on his chest.

"Marvelous-so…." "Ahim-san….." Nothing could possibly make this moment or the memory of this night any better. And then, out of the bloom….

_**BBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_


	4. From the Darkness

The Gokai Galleon's left side was hit by a massive laser. The ship wasn't too damaged, but it was enough to shake the ship and cause a mini-earthquake. Both Marvelous and Ahim basically flew over to the other edge of the ship, where Ahim held onto Marvelous, and Marvelous held onto the edge. "

Ahim-san!" Are you okay!?" But she never responded. Instead, Ahim grabbed onto the ledge, pulled herself onto the roof, and bolted to the other side. "Gokai Change!" went the princess. Transformed into GokaiPink, she began shooting recklessly at the ship ahead, without any concern for the laser bullets barely missing her. "Ahim-san…." uttered a stunned captain. He climbed upon the ship, and rushed to her side. "Ahim-san! Be careful!" "Be careful? Be careful! How I be careful, when they RUNIED OUR DATE!? OUR CONFIRMATION OF OUR LOVE?!" she shouted (and pouted). She locked in her key, and with all few rage and strength in her petite body, she unleashed a Final Wave so strong, the attacking ship actually tilted. "Ahim-san. We need to head inside…." "But I'm so, ANGRY!" she screamed with scorn.

With a little hesitation at stirring Ahim's scorn, Marvelous brought Ahim back into the ship. She powered down, and everyone was at their battle stations: Ahim joined Navi and Don at the navigation screen, and Marvelous went up to the cockpit with Joe, Luka, and Gai. Marvelous power up to GokaiRed and the four held the wheels. "Me-na! The ship's type is not showing up on the computer!" cried Don.

The ship in question was shaped like the "Star Destroyer of Star Wars," according to Gai. It dwarfed the Galleon by at least four times its' size. That wasn't going to deter the Gokaigers, however. "Fire the main cannons!" commanded Marvelous. He wanted to fire everything he had, but his suspicions soon proved to be true. The main cannons fired revealed a strong energy barrier surrounding the ship, and to make matters worse, it reflected off the ship and the fired back at the Gokai Galleon.

The hits on the Galleon were soon becoming a series of barrages. Ahim, Don, and Navi were struggling to stay on one foot. "Marvelous! The cannons have been too damaged to fire back!" cried Gai. "Tch," muttered Marvelous. "Don't worry, Joe, I am not forcing you all to abandon ship!" Marvelous than put then pedal to the metal as the Galleon started to race ahead of the attacking ship, and barely dodge its' firepower. "Heh, where will you send us, Marvelous-san? A sun?" asked the ever-so sarcastic Luka. "Marvelous! We'll need to go to another planet!" shouted Joe. Another barrage pelted the Galleon, and the ship shook like a Rising Strike. "If we turn into GokaiOh, we'll be too damaged to fight back." Marvelous knew Joe was right, but that confirmation didn't make the pressing situation any better.

And then, suddenly, the barrages stopped. There was nothing but silence. Marvelous was even more unsettled by the sudden cease-fire than the sudden attack. As if to make matters worse, Marvelous found that the ship was not moving as well. "Don-san, Navi!" called Luka to the navigation. Marvelous had an idea of what had happened, but didn't like what it was insinuating. "Ahim!" yelled Marvelous as he bolted downstairs. He jumped down the flight of stairs, and saw his nightmare come to fruition.

Ahim and Don were held by soldiers dressed in black armor. "Marvelous-san! Don't come any closer!"Navi was in a cage, his wings tied to his body and his feet tied to the bottom of the cage. The whole main room was filled with soldiers. "Marvelous-san! Don't!" cried Don. Marvelous was about to charge anyway. But as Joe, Luka, and Gai came down the stairs, a soldier shot at all three of them. The resulting hits were bullets that put a plastic mechanism on the three of them. They sent a weakening, electric shock wave throughout their bodies. Marvelous stood helplessly, as all of his crew was held hostage. On one end was Joe, Luka, and Gai, writhing on the floor in agonizing pain, and on the other end was Don, Navi, and his love, Ahim, their arms behind their backs and guns to their faces.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a soldier struck Marvelous in the neck with a staff. The resulting hit sent an electric shockwave that brought him to his knees as he cried in agony. He turned to Joe and the others, and another strike repeated the last one. In unbearable pain, we crawled in desperation to Joe. "Me-na…" He looked the opposite way, and the last thing he saw before the third shockwave sent him into the darkness was the agony and pain in Ahim's eyes….

_"Thanks again, Mr. Jackson. We'll see you around, and say hi to your nephew for me!" called the bartender with a smile. With the last customer out the door to his right, the bartender, Joseph Carlson, looked up to the inside deck to his left. "Closing time, Alexander!" With that, a little boy with a ball of spiky black hair came rushing don the stairs. A whole set of cleaning tools was hanging from his belt - cleaning spray, cleaning clothes, a scrubbing pad, a hand brush, and dust collector. Some of his tools were able to touch his head because he was so small. The boy got to work, scrapping off gum from the underneath the tables, washing the windows, sweeping up the floor - you name it, he did it, all with an ear-to-ear smile. The bartender washed the dishes and organized them into the pantry._

_A woman in a tattered red jacket walked out of a room on the deck. "All the taxes have been filed, Joe!" "Oh, thank you again, Ruth!" He finished the last of the dishes, and hastily walked up the stairs to the woman. "Ruth, dear, you and Alexander have been so helpful to me. I NEED to give you a paycheck at some point for all you've done, keeping gang members out, protecting the register, sending a message to mafia members to stay out of the neighborhood….." Ruth Eleanor Black simply laughed. "Joe, we were neighbors! You were always there when I needed something - a place to stay when my parents didn't come home, a place to hide when I pissed them off!" she joked. "I'm just returning the favor. Besides, Alexander loves it here! He gets free food, meets all kinds of people who are kind and friendly, and every day is a new adventure!" She looked out from the deck at her son, who was now cleaning just walked in from taking out the trash. "You like it here, Alexander?" The boy raised his cleanser bottle and point it like a gun. "We Kaizoku do what we want!"_

_The two adults laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "Anyway, Joe, we all should get some sleep. Sundays are so busy with all the morning customers." Josep Carlson simply smiled. " You're always looking out for others, Ruth. I'll head up and sleep. You too deserve better than that couch." "We know, we know." She looked out at the bar and restaurant and bar. " Come here, Alexander!" The boy looked up beaming at his mother. He grabbed all his things, and hurried up the stairs. With all the strength in his legs, he jumped up into his mothers embrace and hugged back. The both smiled as his mother kissed his cheek and spun around as she tightened her grip..._

Marvelous had no idea where he was. His vision was hazy, trying to focus on what was simply a white light coming from any and all directions. But before that could happen, his right side was pummeled by a fist to his cheek. The blow sent him to the ground, where he realized that his hands were seperated and attached to a wall behind him. He was a dark room lit only by a hanging light bulb. Three imposing figures looked down upon their bruised and bloody captain. Two more punches wailed at both Marvelous' face, followed by a kick to stomach and another kick to the groin.

Though his jolted, Marvelous never grunted or expressed pain in his face. "'Bout time that this red asshole gets what's comin' to him." "Wait til we give those lady bitches what's _comin_' to them... or ON them." All three of them laughed menacingly in the darkness. Marvelous lifted his head and looked at them, his mind unable to stop itself from visualizing what could be happening to Luka and his ripped the chains off the wall and charged, "Errr-ra!.

As if things couldn't get more explosive on this day, the opposite of Marvelous was knocked down to the ground. The thud of the steel door against the floor was sharp, and just as the three figures turned a wave of energy filled the room. Marvelous shut his eyes against the blinding light. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing but dust where the three figures were. Not wanting to sit around and wait, Marvelous bolted out the door. Alamrs were going off. To his left and right were two directions he could go.

Without thinking, he made his way to his left, aimlessly turning any direction. His only thought was on finding his crew. He came across no one, which was both frustrating and surprising. He knew from the architecture of the hallways that he was on a ship, no doubt that one that ambushed him and his friends. Eventually, he raced up a flight of stairs, having no idea where he was or where he was going. The top led to a hallway, and at the end of the hallway was a large hanger.

The hanger was huge, taking up maybe a third of the ship. A single jet was in the center. Marvelous was in the center at the second level dock and walkway. Alarms were going off, and the man in the hanger's sounding booth was in a frenzy. "He is here! He is Here! EVERYONE! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE HANGER TO ABANDON SHIP!"

A simultaneous call of "Marvelous!" came from all directions. To his bottom right was Luka and Ahim, thank goodness, to his immediate left was Don and Navi, and to his bottom left was Joe and Gai. As he looked to Don and Navi, the captain uttered a "Hn", grabbed Don, and jumped to the bottom. He rushed immediately to Ahim and Luka. "I need to know now. Did they do anything to you two?" "No, Marvelous-san," answered Luka. Ahim continued, "We were just sitting in a cell, and when the alarms off, we escaped." Marvelous' felt a huge release of tension inside of him. "What about you, Marvelous? You're bruised and bleeding!" cried an emotional Ahim. Marvelous held her with his right arm. "I'll be okay, I promise." he whispered to her.

As he looked to his left, Marvelous noticed that none of the black armored soldiers were paying any attention to him or his crew. They were simply running around in agony and fear, shouting their worries and "I don't want to die!" "What is going on?" wondered Luka aloud. "Me-na," gasped Don as Joe, Gai, Navi and himself joined the others. "We were in a cell, and a wave of light appeared. The next thing you know, we were free! None of the guards encountered us as we escaped." "Same thing with me and Joe-san! We haven't been able to find our Cellulars, our ship...anything!." said Gai. As everyone looked at the fearful frenzy, Gai asked what was on everyone's mind. "Why would a ship like this not be concerned about its' escapees?"

Just then, the soldiers looked to the Gokiager's right in fear. Some charged shouting loyalty to some leader, while others retreated in fear. And out of nowhere, a familiar cry caught the attention of the Kaizoku. "Fi-nal, WAAAVVEEE!" In an instant, the whole crowd of black armored soldiers evaporated in flash of light and energy. "Augh.." was uttered in unison. In one blow, a whole army of well-trained soldiers - gone. Marvelous looked to the right of the hanger and its' entrance, and gasped at what he saw. His uniform was altered, but the whole crew was stunned at what was before them. "...Huh." was stated in fear and shock by all. The person held his blade in his right hand, resting it on his chest and right shoulder. His gun was in his left hand, which hung at his side.

In that entrance, the one who had evaporated the whole regime of soldiers whose presence sent fear like a Zangyack fleet... was a Black Gokaiger.


	5. GokaiCaptain

The Gokaigers looked on in pure shock and amazement. So many thoughts were racing through everyone's heads, mostly unanswered questions. Another Gokaiger? How could this be? Were we missing a Ranger key? Will this affect our Ultimate Power? Where are we? What do these captors want? Are we next in line for execution from this rogue Gokaiger?

Even without the previous display of unyielding power, the black Gokaiger made for an imposing figure. His boots were black, and were the top of the boots golden, whereas the others were silver. His pants were black. The jacket was black with the same golden decorations as the Gokaigers, only the bottom tail ends extended about eight inches down his thighs. The inside coloring of his jacket was also gold. His collar was taller and sharper, and he wore black gloves with golden cufflinks. Where his black shirt should have been was instead a red colored shirt with a Gokaiger symbol in gold.

The most noticeable difference, however, was his helmet. It too was black and gold - black visor and helmet, with the golden outline of the visor being more pronounced. But while the Gokaigers had no mouth design, his had a gray mouth area similar to Zyuranger, Carranger, Gingaman, and Goseiger. And he wore a tricorne hat over his helmet; it too was black, with a red feather adorning the top. His sword and gun were the same models as the Gokaigers; the sword was longer with a broader blade, and the gun had a longer cannon with two blades on the top and bottom of the cannon.

The black Gokaiger simply walked forward. He seemingly paid no attention to the stunned crew of Pirates who were now staggering back to the wall, even though he was a good hundred feet away from them. "Me-na," whispered Joe. "Don't provoke him. We don't have our weapons with us, and we can't tolerate that kind of firepower." "Joe-san, do you think he wants to free us?" asked Gai. "Hai, he could be on our side!" Don stated. "Our side, our side!" chanted Navi. "Hush!" commanded Marvelous. "He could just as well want us as hostages." Ahim hid between Marvelous and the wall. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and he responded by holding her hands in his right palm.

The Gokaiger stopped when the crew was exactly at his left. He put his weapons away. Just then, a noise came from the left side of the hanger. "Hurry, Captain, we must get back to the main base!" A large, blue, Zangyack-like creature was being escorted by three human men dressed in silver and black jumpsuits to the jet. They stopped at the sight of the black Gokaiger. "Ahh... you are the one! You monster! All these men were to bask in the glory of the revival, and you took that away from them!" Said the soldier with Brown-highlights.

He took off his assault rifle, and aimed for the black Gokaiger. The crew staggered against the wall as the barrage of laser hits pummeled him. But although the hits connected with his body and face, and sparks flew, the man did not move any of his feet backward. In fact, although the sparks from the hits were rampant, the Gokaiger seemed unfazed. The soldier grew angry, threw his rifle down, and rushed towards the Gokaiger with a laser sword. "For the resurrection!" He screamed as he charged. But as his vertical slash descended, in a one sixteenth of a second, the Gokaiger stepped to his left and dodged the attack, and with his right hand, he grabbed the soldiers chin, and twisted the soldier's head. The soldier hit the ground before the pirate crew even heard the crack of the soldiers' neck.

"Ahh!" cried Ahim as she buried her face into Marvelous' back. Marvelous in turned swung her around and held her in his jacket. "Don't look. Cover your ears." he whispered as he caressed the back of her head with his left hand. Don turned and whimpered, as did Navi. But Luka held Don close, and both turned their heads towards the wall and closed their eyes. Gai took Navi and cradled her in his jacked. Marvelous and Joe were sweating.

The other three across the room gasped at the unknown figure's display of martial skill. The other two soldiers screamed and charged as the Zangyack-like creature raced for the jet. One carried a staff and the other wielded two swords. The one with two swords started to attack wildly, but the Gokaiger dodged with by leaning and sidestepping, and with two punches he hit the soldiers' neck and ribcage, he sent the man staggering back. As soon as the second punch connected, the other soldier sent a straight stabbing motion to him. He grabbed the soldier he just finished punching and the used him as a shield. The staff connected to the soldiers' face, and blood-shot out of his mouth and nose. The black Gokaiger sidestepped , and sent a left side kick that connected squarely on the soldier's groin and sent him falling in agony.

As he turned, the sword-wielding soldier attempted a stab to the black figure's chest. He dodged the stab, and using the sword's thrusting momentum, he grabbed the soldiers' hand, and threw it in the direction of soldier on the ground. The blade pierced his chest and connected to the floor. As the living soldier kneeled in agony about what happen, the Gokaiger grabbed him by his ankle, and using nothing but the torque of his hips, shoulders, knees, and heels, he threw the soldier across the hanger. Only he never released his grip. The soldier's leg disconnected from his body, and as he flew, he screamed in pain before landing face first against the wall, falling again to the deck and walkway, and finally slipping to the ground below.

Marvelous and Joe were sweating, everyone else was cringing, and all were gasping. They may have fought and killed several Zangyack in their day, but this was far too brutal to witness, regardless of whether these men deserved it. Killing others with in such cold blood and efficiency was frightening. The lone Gokaiger dropped the leg, and walked towards the jet at the center of the hanger. He didn't even flinch as he passed the newly deceased. His stride was constant and firm, yet relaxed in execution, arms simply hanging at his side.

The Zangyack one was not about to simply flee, however. The jet powered up, and turned to confront the man in black, gold, and red. "This will be your end, GokaiCaptain!" shouted the officer from the cockpit. The jet's energy cannons soon powered up. "The resurrection is near!" But the Gokaiger was unmoved. He instead took his gun in his left hand and his sword in his right. The both the blade and the gun began to glow. In an instant, the Gokaiger made two energy slashes in the form of an X towards the jet. And with his gun, he made a thrusting motion created its' own energy wave, and he reinforced with a gun blast. The two motions went straight in the center of the X energy wave.

The resulting attack was a two-blade X slash and double thrust energy barrage. It simply engulfed the jet. When the flashing lights disappeared, the jet was smouldering, with smoke rising from the ship. At the front, the officer was hanging out of the shattered cockpit, where he laid motionless and covered in green ooze. The "GokaiCaptain" then turned to the group of escapees behind him, and walked to them.

Marvelous and his crew simply gasped in fear and staggered. The captain knew that they stood no chance against this war artist. With every step the black Gokaiger took, Don, Navi, and Ahim, cried, while Luka, Joe, Gai, and Marvelous sweated another pound away. "Oh god..." whimpered Don. "This is it!" cried Navi. "Marvelous-san... hold me." whispered Ahim. Finally, pressed against the wall, Marvelous stood two feet away from the rogue fighter. The top of his head was on level with the man's chin. He pushed Ahim behind him, and although reckless courage never dies, he felt fear overwhelm him. The Gokaiger put his left hand behind his waist. And raised his right hand. The crew was ready to stand till the end of the line together...

But then, just as the end seemed near, GokaiCaptain took off his hat and rested it on his left breast-plate. He put his left foot behind him, and keeping his face on Marvelous' eyes, he bowed before them. Fear soon turned into curiosity. The whimpering soon turned into surprise. He rose again and put his hat back on. And in a firm yet gentle tone he spoke for the first time. "My deepest apologies that you had to witness such a blood shed. I know in my heart that these men deserved it, but performing such acts in front of women and the meek is such a disgrace."

The Gokaiger crew stopped crouching in fear and were hypnotized by his speech. His voice had a strong authority that no one question, yet it was a tenor in its' timbre. The whole crew was still to shocked to speak, yet all they could pay attention to was this towering figure of power. "I would like to let you on your way," the GokaiCaptain continued, "but none of your artifacts - your ship, weapons, etc. - are here. I know where they are, but you can't go there in the condition you are in. I'll have to take you there." Marvelous was both relived of this man's words, yet suspicious of them as well. "How do we know this is not a trap? How do I know we can entrust ourselves to you?" He turned his head to Marvelous' direction. "In all honesty, you can never give all your trust to a complete stranger. I am simply stating your options. There is no one else on here on this ship." He turned around and walked to his entrance. "I'll give you time to think it over and talk among yourselves."

The crew immediately huddled, and let it all out all the tension. "I don't trust him." stated Luka. "We are completely at his mercy. He may be a smooth talker, but he's also too smart. He KNEW that by saying we can't trust him that we'd think he's being honest, but that's too much for me." "If he wanted to kill us though, we would have be now." answered Gai. "But he might want something from us." pondered Joe. "What could we offer him? He knows we have nothing." wondered Ahim. Marvelous, however, kept his back turned to the group. He simply kept his eyes on the walking GokaiCaptain. "What are you going to do, Marvelous-so?" chimed Navi. "Hey!" Marvelous called to the man. The group stopped their discussion and looked on. The man turned and faced the group. "Who are these people who kidnapped us?"

The man started towards him. "They belong to a group of former Zangyack officers and soldiers disgruntled and power-hungry for their previous positions. They have become too proud to let go of the authority, and wish to retrieve it back. Because the Zangyack home world is now most barren, they are recollecting themselves and their weapons for a revival there. They will take on weaker planets that can be taken over readily, gain some solid bases of operation, and revive the empire." "Aough..." utted the group. "Though they have bigger plans for universal takeover, you all have become noteworthy prizes. After all, what will send a better message of fear and terror to the peaceful ones in the universe, than the heads of the ones who saved them?"

The group was in complete shock, as the logic of the notation started connecting the dots in their heads. Though anyone of them would join the battle to finish off any remains of the Zangyack, the immediate fears remained. "How do we know this is not a trick?" Luka demanded. GokaiCaptain walked over to the group again. In an amiable, honest tone, he replied, "Every person, who has ever realized the powers to seize their dreams, always asks the biggest questions within. That way, when they face a challenge, they become fearless, strong, and prosperous, to one day use their hands, to seize what they want."

The whole crew stood in wonder, not only at his earlier display of physical prowess, but at the meaning of his cryptic message. But Marvelous, understood. He simply walked to the black Gokaiger, until he was a foot away from his face. "You are a true Kaizoku. Let's go."


	6. Revelations, Pt 1

The crew sat together in the "GokaiCaptain's" main living room on his ship. The ship itself was fairly small, in the shape of a linear rocket. The room was rather spartan, with one couch on the left side and a three chairs to the right. There were large windows on the walls, and two doors on both ends. One lead to the cockpit, and the other lead to the hallway where their rooms were. They were all bunking together - Marvelous, Ahim, and Gai in one room and the other three in the next.

From left to right, Don, Luka, Gai, and Joe sat on the couch. Marvelous was sitting on a chair isolated from everyone else (as some things NEVER change), with two notable exceptions: Ahim was on Marvelous' lap, her right cheek against Marvelous' left shoulder. And on Ahim's lap was Navi, whose nervous quivering Ahim couldn't help but notice. "Fear not, Navi-san," assured Ahim as she stroked Navi's head. "Marvelous would never lead us into a dangerous situation we could not handle." Navi snuggled into Ahim's chest, and Ahim followed suit with Marvelous.

"Aww...how cute!" giggled Luka. "Marvelous is will make a wonderful stay-at home husband!" Besides Joe and their captain, the crew was busy poking fun at Marvleous' disposition. "Navi is like their child!"smiled Gai. "And if Navi is the pet," Don wondered aloud "Ahim will make sure Marvelous is good to the both of them. Pretty soon, Navi will call Marvelous 'feeder'!" Even Ahim couldn't help but hold her laughter in.

Just as the laughter was about to hit its' peak and continue, Joe gave the reality check. "Now is NOT the time for childish gossip and chit-chat." Everyone stopped at looked down in shame, knowing that the severity of the situation proved Joe correct. "Stay on your toes, everyone" Marvelous stated. "If what he said was true - about former Zangyack fanctions joining together and planning to re-establish the Empire - we have a war on our hands." The silence was deafening. "If not - we can't go up against someone this smart or deadly."

As if on cue, the "GokaiCaptain" entered the room from the cockpit. "We'll get to the Zangyack Home World soon," he stated, "but we won't be able to arrive immediately on the planet. With the current technology and plans we have, we must take extra precaution to avoid security." Everyone simply looked at him. "Oh! My deeping apologies." he bowed. With that, he powered down his suit. "It was rude of me to stay that way in front of guests. My name is Drake."

One look at him, and the Gokaigers could tell that he was, at one point in his life, truly a fierce Kaizoku. He had long, spiky, jet black hair. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, and there was a noticeable scar running diagonally from right to left on across said eye. He had a dark, round, piercing left eye with deep, thick eyebrows. His wore a tattered red and black coat, black boats, blue jeans, and a white button up with flared collars. He had been through some battles, alright. But there were some things that puzzled them. Although they could tell he was older than the rest of them, he could have easily past as one of their older brothers - maybe older by five years, or twenty-five years. His demeanor was also surprising. He may not have been as prim or proper as Ahim, but he was not a "rough" personality. He smiled and spoke simply, with no animosity aimed towards anyone. And this was what interested Marvelous the most.

Drake was holding a tablet in his hand. "I thought you all would need some proof, so I brought it here." He handed Marvelous the tablet. It was a touchscreen. "Are you all hungry? I have stacked up food, but if I were to make you all food, I would need some help." he smiled. Doc and Gai stood up. "Well, we are the cooks of our crew," said Don. "Could we help you, Captain-san?" bowed Gai. Drake seemed genuinely delighted at the volunteers. "Thank you, Don. Thank you, Gai." Everyone was taken aback at his knowledge of everyone's names. He simply laughed at everyone's surprised faces. "You six are responsible for the death of Warz Gill and his father. At one point," he said looking at Marvelous, "YOU had an unlimited bounty on your head. That kind of news spreads quick." He looked back at Don and Gai. "Follow me. The kitchen is down the hall." "Hai!" bowed the two assistants. Both Gokaigers looked at Marvelous, and the three exchanged nods. They would make SURE that the food was safe to eat, and Marvelous and the others would check the touchscreen to verify all he said about the Zangyack factions.

The three walked down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Marvelous tossed the tablet to Luka and Joe, who immediately started going through all the information stored in it. But Marvelous' attention was not at the pressing matters at hand. There was something about that man that seemed vaguely familiar. It wasn't the name; he had never known a Drake. The clothes or mannerisms did not register either; he had known nicer and rougher individuals. There was something about the man that made Marvelous feel uneasy, as if something was connecting the two in ways they did not imagine...

_Eleanor Ruth Black and her son Alexander finished her good nights to Joe, and the three went to their quarters. Well, Joe did, anyway. Whereas Joe had a room upstairs, Eleanor and her son willingly strolled into the office, where Eleanor simply sat out on the couch to the doors' left. "You brush your teeth?" Yes, mommy." As Alexander opened up his mother's jacket, she reached behind the couch and pulled out a blanket. Alexander put himself close to his mother's chest, and buttoned up the jacket, while Eleanor covered herself and her son with the __blanket._

_The two looked out the window. "You see that sky, Alexander? Before you came along, I used to fly around in that sky..." The boy's eyes expanded at the sky, and he looked back at his mother with awe. "Really? Kaizoku can do that?" She laughed warmly at his sense of wonder. "Of course!" she smiled. "When Kaizoku want something, nothing stands in their way!" He looked back out the window, and his mother spoke softly in his ear. "One day, when the Zangyack are no more, and you've grown up, and your father has returned, the three of us will set out to space." He jolted around, with eyes full of awe and innocent adventure. "And we'll find treasure, explore the depths of the universe, and be our own masters," she explained. "No one else will live like we will, Alexander..." She stretched out on the couch. Her son snuggled and tightened his grip. "Good night, Mommy..." "Good night, Alexander... I love you so much..."_

Marvelous, Ahim, and Navi waited as Joe and Luka finished going through the tablet. Both looked up at the couple and their mechanical bird. "Well?" asked Marvelous. Joe and Luka simply looked at each other, and with heavy hearts looked back at the captain. "Marvelous-san" said Joe, "it's true. All true. The general's names, the soldiers, the technology and weapons, the codes used to crack the plans... former Zangyack leaders and factions are joining together to terrorize the universe again." So there goes our treasure hunt...at least for now, Marvelous thought. Luka chimed in at this point, "Marvelous, what will we do? "This Drake guy is on our side, but we don't have our Mobirates or the Galleon." Marvelous looked back at the kitchen. "Let's see what he has to say. With his skills, he will be useful to us."

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Don, Gai, and Drake were busy. Drake decided that chicken, broccoli, and carrots were the ideal choice. It was a hearty, yet healthy meal, one that would provide the right fuel for what was ahead. And while the main focus was on the food that was to be served, some insights and trust was built. "I know what you're doing, you two. And I understand." said Drake, as he started to steam the vegetables. Don and Gai simply looked at him. "You two want to make sure that I am trustworthy, and will not contaminate your food. That's smart." The two stood, simply amazed at his sharp observations. "Umm... Drake-san!" stammer Doc. "We are...umm" "We are just in awe of who you are. I mean, the power, the skill, the intelligence..." continued Gai. "Well, I'm flattered!" laughed Drake. "And let's not forget," finished Gai with proper posing and enthusiasm, "never before in the history of Super Sentai, has there been a mysterious, all-powerful SEVENTH MEMBER!"

While Don had been worried as to what Drake would make of Gai, Drake simply grinned, and leaned against the wall. "I've read about a bit about the Super Sentai of planet Earth. Gai-san, what drew you to them?" Both Don and Gai were left stunned at the question. Never before had anyone QUESTIONED Gai's love for the Super Sentai. Gai tried to answer that it was the heroism, their action... the vast choices and variety of members and teams...but Gai simply stammered. He could not give an answer to Drake's simply question. "Don't worry if you can't answer, Gai." assured Drake. "Many have trouble explaining the simplest parts of themselves." Gai straightened his back. "I... lived in an average part of my town. My parents were loving yet average. I was an only child, and lonely. I was physically unremarkable, and shy..." Don's eyes widened. Gai had never revealed this deep part of himself. And GokaiSilver continued. "But the Super Sentai...they were spectacular. Flair, power, and justice were the rules. And, most of all..." Gai looked down. "The protected the average like me because they believed in my humanity."

There was a silence in the kitchen. Gai looked down, as if in shame. He had never unveiled himself in such an honest way. Don looked on in surprise. It was Drake who finally broke the silence. "So the great and all-powerful did great and powerful things...for you. They were above you, the unremarkable...yet they valued you above themselves, as if to say 'you are more remarkable than us'. The dreams and fantasies of childhood were one and the same as the ideals and values of manhood and maturity." Don and Gai looked up at Drake. He simply gave Gai a warm, heartfelt smile. Gai grinned, and the tears swelled up in his eyes. Drake got the containers out the cupboard. As he walked to the stove and chicken, he gave Gai a pat on his shoulders.

Gai and Don started putting the food in the containers. "Gee, Drake-san," said Don, "you sure are smart. With those words, YOU could be the Gokaigers' mechanic." Drake simply smiled. "I actually have experimented with electronics..." he laughed. "Really? How? ask a naïve Don. Drake looked a Gai and Don with a smile. "Like this!" he grinned. Drake lifted up his eyepatch, to show a mechanical eye with a red light. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Gai and Don flew to the wall in shock. "Sorry!" smirked Drake. "I've had this for a while." His face turned sullen for a moment. "All those years ago..." He remembered the woman in the red, tattered jacket. The baby bump. _His name would have translated to Protector Conqueror King... _Gai and Don seemed worried at the GokaiCaptain's sudden change in demeanor. He looked back at the two concerned Kaizoku, and smiled. "Let's get the tables and chairs!" Whiled the trio retrieved the table, chairs, plates and utensils in the kitchen, Drake's explanation of how he constructed the mechanical eye on himself simply shocked Don, strictly on his technological genius.

The three set up the table in the main room. The anxiety and tension from Joe, Luka, and Marvelous faded instantaneously as the food came out. While Ahim, Navi, Gai, and Don conducted themselves with proper manners, Luka, Joe, and especially Marvelous gobbled up plates of food (Joe and Luka had two; Marvelous ate _five_ plates and still had more room to spare)."Drake-san, thank for the delicious food!"Luka smiled. Drake smiled back. "No problem, Luka-san! Don't forget to thank Gai and Don!" said Drake. "Eh...whatever." Luka shrugged. "It's okay to admit that you think their openness about their dorkiness is cool, Luka," Drake grinned. Luka squinted her eyes with some fake disdain at Drake, who could only chuckle. His authenticity cracked Luka, and she finally smiled...shaking her head, of course. "How did you get this information?" she asked. His demeanor turned serious. "I had an idea from visiting certain planets. I hacked their systems, examined their plans...and connected the dots." Luka was stunned. "How did you hack a huge system such as theirs?" "Simple," Drake replied casually. "Find out where signal activity was the greatest in between hold-out planets, then on my computer, differentiate the signals and crack them." Luka - even Don - wouldn't know how to accomplish such a feat.

"Drake-san" inquired a cautious yet sincere Joe, "how did you learn to fight? Your fighting style is so brutal, yet so...refined." Drake answered blankly and directly. "Years of experience, and lots of blood, sweat, and tears." He wiped his mouth. "I was not always the man who is right in front of you. I was reckless, brash, and cocky...I'd drink enough to kill seven horses. I'd pick fights for no reason. Snorted coke, smoked five packs a day, shot heroine. I slept with more woman then there are stars in the sky, and turned princesses into alley rats, and made alley rats feel like princesses. The only treasure in MY mind, was releasing my energy, and I didn't care who got hurt in the process, so long as I did what I wanted." The crew looked up in concern and tense. "That's...a long time ago..." He picked up his water. "What made you change? I can't sense any animosity or wrongdoing in your demeanor." asked Ahim. There was no condescension in her voice. Drake looked into her eyes. Her innocence and her caring easily shone through. He was going to answer with honesty: Some women _can_ tame man's inner animal. But her eyes got to him. She had her understanding, and her sincerity... It was so... familiar... "Things," was all Drake could get out.

"Hmph." Marvelous scoffed. "You sound like you were a real scumbag. If you were a REAL Kaizoku, why was dirt always what you got? Surely you would have wanted more." Drake looked at Marvelous. While Marvelous may have staggered back a bit out of fear, he grew confused when Drake's face showed only remorse and regret. "I didn't know what I wanted. I may have been able to break out of high security prisons, I may have - or _had _- a photographic memory that could retain the amount of information equivalent to that of a mega-computer; I did not, however, learn what it was that I truly wanted, until it was too far out of my grasp." The crew held a combination of disdain and empathy. He truly did awful things in his past; at the same time, the burdens he carried seemed too much for _anyone _to bear.

"What was it that you wanted?" asked Navi. Drake looked at the mechanical bird with a knowing, yet hurt smile. "The hearts of the ones I loved." Marvelous couldn't help but ask. "What do you do if you can't get what you what?" "Drake gave GokaiRed a pleading looking. "You give it all for it for what you truly want. Your eye, your heartbreak...your life..." Drake finally decided it was time to confess. He stood up and looked Marvelous dead in his eye. Marvelous and the crew grew tense, unsure as-to what GokaiCaptain would do... or if they could handle it.

However, nothing was to prepare Captain Marvelous-or his crew, and especially Ahim- for what Drake was about to say.

"It was what I wanted. We Kaizoku always get what we want...Alexander."


	7. Revelations, Pt 2

"It was what I wanted. We Kaizoku always get what we want...Alexander."

Marvelous' eyes widened in shock. Although the rest of the room asked a unison "ALEXANDER!?", Marvelous could not hear it. The room was filled with silence to his perception. All he could focus on was Drake, the GokaiCaptain, the one who saved him and his crew. The uneasy feelings he had before were finally coming to fruition. And Drake did NOT stop there.

Drake turned around to look out the window. "There are a vast amount of stars in the sky. Hmphm. Eleanor loved the stars. She always hoped that, one day, her son Alexander, his father, and herself could 'be their own masters' in the universe." said Drake, looking down with a trying smile. While everyone looked at Marvelous with concern and questions, their captain had some concerns and questions of his own. That is, if he could physically - and mentally - speak. "You got Eleanor's jacket, Eleanor's dreams... and her memory. Her love." Marvelous stood up violently. Everyone, who were already confused - entered a state of shock and fear. Marvelous stomped over to Drake. All that held him back was Drake's words. "When he returned... You would go out to space, you, him...and Eleanor. She waited for him, and she never doubted his inevitable return..." The eyes of both men started to water.

As if a bombs' fuse finally went off, Marvelous violently grabbed Drake by his shirt and held him by against the window. The crew staggered, unsure what the next move would be. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME? HOW DO YOU KNOW _HER _NAME!? HER _DREAMS?! HER WORDS! __**ANSWER**** ME!"**_ Marvelous' screams were only accompanied by tears. He was trembling, and the confusion was overwhelming him like a Rising Strike. Drake took in a deep breath, as if to calm himself. With some fear, and mostly desire, he reached in his left inside jacket pocket. It was a right-half heart locket and necklace.

Marvelous froze, his eyes fixated on what has in the man's possession. The rest of the crew became puzzled... but Ahim gasped. _"That necklace," _she thought. "_It's...just like Marvelous'..."_ Drake opened the locket. And to Marvelous' shock and horror, "Hush, Little Baby" started to play. He put Drake back on the ground, his hands still holding a firm grip. Finally, Marvelous got his answer. "My name is Draco William Rex. Alexander Vincent Black, otherwise known as Captain Marvelous of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger... I am your father."

The crew everyone in the room gasped. The silenced roared like GaoLion. Marvelous let Drake go, and staggered backward. His palms were sweating, his body trembling. His senses were only focused on Drake. He should have been there...

_" Come here, Alexander!"_

He should have come back...

_"Good night, Alexander... I love you so much..."_

He _never_ came back...

_"I'm always here..."_

And with a primordial roar, Marvelous slugged his father's face. The window shook, but even if it broke, Marvelous would not care. He and his crew could stay out in space for _three_ hours before their bodies needed to find oxygen again. He may have gotten them of that ship...he may have made them dinner... he even got along with all of them... but Marvelous could find no forgiveness towards his father. They both fell to the floor, Marvelous unable to coordinate his body for a brief moment. He was about to charge Drake and tear him limb from limb, but Joe and Gai grabbed him by his arms and shoulders and drug him back to the hallway, to put him in his room. "We're not done with this," pointed Luka to Drake, as she and everyone else went to the room to calm Marvelous. "I know...I know," uttered Drake in an understanding, yet pleading tone.

Marvelous was screaming and contorting every part of his body wildly. Joe and Gai were struggling to keep him from completely losing his mind. But it was a losing battle. "Captain Marvelous-sa!" cried Gai as Marvelous threw him against the wall. "Marvelous! Please!" But Joe could not reach his old friend. Marvelous grabbed him by the collar, and with little to no effort, he tossed him to the opposite wall of Gai. Luka, Don and Navi staggered back out of the doorway. But Ahim, with practically no change in her demeanor, calmly walked in, and as Marvelous proceeded to stomp out of the room to cripple his "father", Ahim stood in his way, prim, proper, back straight.

Marvelous simply seethed. "Ahim," he growled. He pick her up by her front shirt, and held her to the wall he had just thrown Gai. He was growling under his heavy breathing. But Ahim did not scream and screech, or even squeal. Her posture and expression did not change. She simply closed her eyes, and in a hushed breathe, she uttered, "Marvelous-san". With that, a single tear droped from eye. And in that instant, nothing would ever be the same.

Marvelous' intensity deflated as soon as it had arrived. His senses came back to him, and he was in shock at where he was...and what he was doing. "Ahim..." he stuttered. She opened her big, brown eyes at him. "...Ahim!" With that, he immediately grabbed her in his arms and to his chest. He fell to his knees in tears. "Ahim-san...Ahim-san...I'm sorry..." was all he could say in between his panting breathes. "Shhhh..." she reassured him, hugging him back, kissing his head, and stroking his hair. "It's alright." She picked him up and walked him to his bunk, hanging from the wall. She sat him down and looked him in the eye. "It will be alright. _Everything _will be alright." With that, she kissed his lips and turned to Joe and Gai, escorting them to the door. "Are you two alright?" she asked. "Hai," they nodded. Everyone - sans Ahim - was now in the hallway. "Please let me take care of this." she said. Everyone nodded. She turned back, grabbed a mattress, blanket, and pillow from a spare bunk, and gave it to Gai. And with a smile and bow, she closed the door...

The crew stormed back in the main room. Drake had an ice pack on his left cheek where Marvelous had hit him, and he was stacking dishes for the kitchen. The crew, however, came in with their own demands. "You're Marvelous' Father?" asked Navi. "How long did you know?" ask Gai. "Is this all a trick to get to Marvelous?" demanded Luka. "Why would a son strike his own father who he has never met before?" asked Joe. "Where did you get that Gokaiger key?" "Do you have a mecha?" "What ELSE haven't you told us about your past?" " Why is Marvelous acting like this?""What are we going to do about the Zangyack?"...

The questions started to blur, and the blurs became noise. Drake stopped collecting utensils and looked up at the crew. "I know you have a lot of questions," Drake stated calmly, yet firmly. Everyone stopped speaking to listen. "However, if anyone deserves any answers _first_, it's your Captain. I must give _him_ the resolution he is looking for, because he is the one who has suffered the most because of me. There can be no more secrets between him and I. If you trust him, and I know you do, let me give him the closure he has been looking for first, because I know he won't hide it from you." And with that, the Gokaigers reluctantly backed off, knowing that, in due time, Marvelous would tell them. For now, all they could do was wait - and hope - for Ahim to manage the lion whose heart she owned...

Ahim locked the door. She turned around to Marvelous. His body was drenched in sweat, and deep, heavy breathes were emitting from his mouth. "Although he had relaxed, his body - and mind - were still tense. Ahim sat next to Marvelous on the bunk, on his left hand side. "I suppose tea won't help you right now..." she said. It took about a minute for that statement to register in his mind. When it did, he smiled softly. "No, but I _wish_ it would..." The two Kaizoku scooted back to the wall next to the bed, with Ahim leading the way. She looked at his face, still dripping sweat and lost in a gaze. " Breathe slowly, Marvelous-san," she assured him. It took Marvelous a good five minutes to truly control his breathing and stop sweating. Finally, he looked at Ahim, and rested his head on her lap. "There, there, Marvelous," said Ahim, slowly stroking his hair. "We're in this together..."

"Together..." Marvelous finally spoke. "We would have all gone out... together." Knowing this momentary rambling might be all she would get out of him, she followed Luka's advice from the day before. "Who would have gone out together?" She may have been pushing her limits, but as Marvelous himself would have told her, Kaizoku always get what they want. And all she wanted was for Marvelous to tell her the truth...No, she wanted Marvelous to _face_ the truth. His father was here. They may or may not have a history, but he had to face it...not as a Kaizoku, not as a Captain, but as a man.

"Me, my father...and my mother." Marvelous whispered slowly. "Eleanor Ruth Black. The greatest Kaizoku ever to travel to stars." His tone turned child-like and wide-eyed. "She was strong, fast, cunning...and showy." He smiled. Ahim couldn't help but smile back. "We never had a home. We never had a ship. She never had a job. All we had...was each other. We moved from town to town, sleeping under bridges, in alleyways, and in the countryside. We'd wash dishes at restaurants, and get fed afterwards. I never went hungry, and even when she did, she never lost her energy and joy..."

_Eleanor and Alexander looked up at the full moon. She leaned back against the tree, and she propped her feet up on the trunk. As her son snuggled into her jacket, they were completely carefree. Who would try to get at them when they were about twenty feet up in a tree in the country? She looked out at the nearby village, as lights began to dim as the people slept. Alexander looked up at his mother with both a smile and curiosity. "What are you thinking about, mother?"_

"One day, when she kicked some dirtball's ass when he tried to steal from a restaurant, the owner recognized her. They were neighbors as when she was a child. He let us sleep on his office couch and fed us, while I cleaned and waited tables and she handled the business forms and protected the place. Within the year, the neighborhood was better, and my mother and I were never happier..." his smiled dimmed. "For the most part..."

_Eleanor looked at the boy. His eyes and questions were filled with wonder and curiosity. "Well, Alexander... It's actually a very special day." "Really?" the boy asked. He popped up his head. "Well...today is your father's birthday." The boy couldn't contain his surprise. "I have father, too!?" "Yes, Alexander." The boy's face fell somewhat. "Where is he? Why isn't he here with us?" Eleanor took a deep breath. "He...made a promise to me and to his Kaizoku crew... He's the strongest fighter I've ever known. He could take out a line of soldiers armed with rifles with just a switch blade and his wits..." Her sons' eyes could have popped out of his head. "There are people who need his help, and he promised them he would. Until then, it'll just be us. When he fulfills that promise..." she looked up at the moon, with moonlight and hope illuminating from her face. "it will be us. He'll be both our protector, as well as your teacher." she and Alexander smiled._

"We always waited for his return. I never found out what he was doing." Both Marvelous and Ahim's expressions fell. "I never got to find out what he could teach me..."

_Sunday mornings were busy at the restaurant. Ever since Eleanor managed to drive out the shady characters out of the neighborhood, families felt comfortable again. And comfortable families needed a place to have comfortable breakfast and/or brunch. While Eleanor and Joseph Carlson worked hard to manage it all, Alexander found it to be a fun game. He had fun simply running around, getting the right food, to the right tables, to the right people. Eleanor also waited tables, but her son was far quicker than she was. And peppered in there was the simple fact that her son could endear himself to the customers in ways she never could. But this Sunday was would never be erased from young Alexander's mind..._

_By 2:00PM, the restaurant had quieted down. There were tables filled, but the mood was relaxed enough for mother and son to sit at the bar and gobble down some steaks and potatoes. Alexander himself could work up a hearty appetite. "My gosh, what is that? His third plate?" asked Joseph. "More please!" asked an excited Alexander. Both adults simply laughed. That was Alexander, after all. "Joseph, watch Alexander." said Eleanor in a serious tone. She was staring out the window, and walked out ready to pull out her gun and sword. Outside she looked up...and her eyes widened in horror._

_A whole fleet of Zangyack ships filled the sky. Customers started to quiver in fear at the sight. Alexander looked up in confusion at Joseph, who was gasping and shaking. Eleanor ran back inside, welding her gun and sword in her hands. "Eleanor! Take Alexander and get out of here!" screamed Joe. She stopped to look one last time at Joe. With tearful nods, she picked up her son under her arm and bolted out the back door. "Joe!" cried Alexander to his employee/father figure. He would never see him again._

_Eleanor started making her way down the back alleys. Blasts and screams could be hurt from the streets, and from above, Zangyack ships were firing down at the ground, and soldiers were being sent from the fleet to terrorize the neighborhood. Eleanor __stopped when she made it to the woods. "Don't look. Cover your ears." she told her son. Alexander could still her the explosions, the gunfire, and the screaming. He could picture it all in his head. She ran along a river path, and entered a dark cave. There was a drape covering some sort of object._

_She pulled off the drape, and unveiled a two person vehicle. She opened its' hatch and set Alexander in the back seat. As she buckled her son inside, a voice spoke from behind. "Submit yourself to the Zangyack Nation!" Eleanor quickly turned, firing her gun at the Dogormin and their stupid Gormin. When they all dropped, she ran to the cave opening and peeked out the cave. A whole stampede of Zangyack soldiers were marching in their direction. __Eleanor leaned back in the cave, and looked back at her son. He was anxiously awaiting for her next move...as well as her answers to his questions. She closed her eyes, and made the easiest - and toughest - decision of her life._

_She ran back to the ship and starting pressing buttons on the controls. "Mother! Mother! Get in!" She looked at her beloved son, one last time. She took out a locket and necklace from her jacket. "I'm always here," she said, pointing to his heart, and putting the locket necklace in his hand. "I love you, my beautiful Alexander Vincent Black." She kissed his cheeks, tears streaming down both their faces. "Mother! MOTHER!" She held the top of the hatch, and smiled. "Stay marvelous, Alexander." The lid closed. She moved back, and the ship started to power up. "Mother...NO! her son cried. The tears on both their faces turned to waterfalls. Finally, the ship blazed out into the clear sky, where the Zangyack ships had yet to enter. Alexander looked down at the ground, his eyes fixated on Eleanor, who had exited the cave to watch.__"You!" cried a Dogormin. A line of Zangyack Gormin stood behind him. With tears still racing down her face, and her sword and gun in hand, her last words as she charged to the line of armed enemies was that famous battle cry. "__Hade ni ikuze!"_

"If he had been there, none of that would have happened." Marvelous whispered through cringed teeth. "If he was a great protector, and great teacher...why wasn't he there?" His voice was shaking. "She was my protecter...my cheerleader...my teacher...my best friend..." Tears started to drip down his face. "...She was my** mother**." At that, he finally cracked. He turned to Ahim, who held his sobbing face close to her chest. He gripped her back. He put his head on her shoulder, and as the tears turned to waterfalls, she gently kissed his cheek. "Marvelous...I'm so sorry..." She had no idea what to say. All she wanted was to let him cry. But at the same time, she knew he needed _something. ANYTHING_ that could bring him just an ounce of consolidation. Comfort. She thought hard about it. Something his mother would say. Something that Joe would say, or Luka...Finally, she decided to say the only thing she could think of.

She had Marvelous face her. He face was drenched from the sweat and tears. His breathing was heavy, and senses scattered. "Marvelous-san." He looked up at her. Their eyes met. "Marvelous...I love you." The silence lasted about a minute, with the two of them just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Marvelous brought Ahim closer to his body. "Ahim..."he said, getting lost in her eyes. "Arrigato... My love..."

Their eyes closed as their lips met. Marvelous fell on top of Ahim. They laid there, tongues and mouths physically expressing what words could not. Then, out of nowhere, Marvelous began to explore Ahim's neck. "Marvelous-san...Eough..." She found no reason to fight back. Marvelous wasn't thinking or even feeling; he was following a strange instinct that seemed familiar as it did odd.

However, Ahim opened her eyes when Marvelous' hands started to peel back her shirt and he began to move towards her chest. "Marvelous!" she cried, trying to pull her shirt back into place. She moved back up and sat up. He stopped and looked up in shock. "Ahim...I'm...so sorry..."he started panting. Marvelous then put his hand behind her head and pulled himself to her. He wrapped himself and Ahim in his jacket, and fell to his side. "I promise...to never abuse you, Ahim." Marvelous stated. Both their eyes started to tear. "Arrigato..." was all he could get out. He cradled her head to his shoulder and head, resting himself in a way he not felt since he was cradled inside his mother's jacket...


	8. Revelations, Pt 3

When a ship goes into space, it maintains the previous sense of time as the planet it left. It can be five galaxies away from the planet, and it's clocks and time-based devices stay tuned in the previous planet it launched on. So when Marvelous exploded on his father's ship, it was about 7:30PM. He and Ahim fell asleep around 10:00PM.

Marvelous opened his eyes. The room was dark, probably due to the ship's power down at night to save energy. The only light in the room was the light from the windows above his bed. He looked around, remembering where he was, and the events preceding his slumber. His face fell, but it smiled when he looked down and saw his angel snuggled into his jacket and chest. He started to play with the bow in her hair. She was so soft, gentle, feminine...heavenly. She was from a completely different universe to him.

As he played with her bow, the movement caused Ahim to open her eyes. There was an innocence that glowed in her eyes. Though tired, she couldn't help but smile. "Marvelous..." "Ahim-san..." He moved in a kissed her cheek, and moved to kiss her neck. The sensation was undeniably to both. "Ahim," Marvelous said. "I'm sorry for what occurred tonight. I know I'm a pirate, but I will never let my impulses act to hurt you." He stroked her bangs out of her face. "I need you too much." Him snuggled closer. "I need you too much, too."

It was silent for a moment. "Ahim. I don't know what to do. I...I..." He was genuinely speechless. Ahim couldn't help but feel sympathy. She decided to finally tell him what she thought from the moment he attacked Drake. "My parents are no longer here." Marvelous was surprised by the statement, but knew where she was going with it. "The sight of their deaths before my eyes..." Her eyes started to tear. "I...don't know if I will ever erase the image from my mind. Their bodies...burned and bloody, as I was being pulled away, as if to say, 'You can't mourn them'. But I also know that I will never forget the other memories. My mother showing me how to make tea...my father taking time out of his day to play with me in the gardens..." Ahim got Marvelous and herself to sit up. "Marvelous...Alexander." That name threw him off guard. "You have a chance to regain something you lost as a child...and I lost a short time ago. You need answers. Closure. Something I never had the opportunity for. You may not like him...you may never want to never see him again...and I can't change that..." Her voice finally cracked. "But I have to help change things for the better when the opportunity presents itself! Alexander! He is your father!...Please talk to him..."

Marvelous sat motionless. Finally, in a flat yet sincere tone, he answered. "Alright." He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Ahim. He set her back down on her back, facing him. He stood and tucked Ahim underneath the blankets. He knelt to take a good look at her. The stared at each other, motionless, and silent. Taking her chin in his hand, he kissed her softly, as if to silently say good night. He turned around and walked out the room, staring deeply into her drooping eyes as he silently closed the door. Under his breath, he whispered, "Sleep well, my princess..."

He looked to his left. It was dark, save for the light from the windows in the main room. But the most visible object in the darkness was the open door to the cockpit. And sitting in front of the controls and windscreen was undoubtedly his father. Marvelous walked slowly towards the room, his eyes fixated on the figure sitting in the chair. When he finally entered the door way, Drake was in the chair, holding a bottle of water in his left hand. "Please," said Drake, surprising his biological son, "take a seat." Marvelous nervously took the seat to his biological father's right. Drake held a calm composure. He knew what questions were about to come his way. And he knew he had nothing to hide.

Marvelous started the conversation. "How did you know? How did you know I'm your son?" He was growing unsettled by Drake's emotionless expression. "Where did you get those weapons and that Key? Why are you trying to stop the Zangyack?" Still no answer. Unknown to Marvelous, Luka, Don, Joe, Gai, and Navi sat on the chairs in the main room, eavesdropping. Don and Luka nearly gave it away, when Don tripped and fell, and Luka when she had to cover his mouth. "Damn it!" Marvelous was getting frustrated. "_How did you know it was me on that ship? Huh!?** WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!**_

Marvelous started to sweat and pant. Finally, Drake took a deep breath, and answered, his face still looking out the windshield. "When I was about twelve years old, I ran away from home. Heh, it wasn't a home; I was born in a brothel when a pimp and one of his whores had too much fun one night. For the next five years, I roamed the planets, drinking, fighting, stealing...fucking...there was nothing I wouldn't do for a thrill. In a sense, I was trying to validate my parents' behavior, as if to say I wasn't an unwanted accident.

"But...I always loved the stars. I'd look up on clear nights and when I would fly ships in the solar systems... And one night, when I was sitting up in a tree, I was just gazing...and then...

_The young man propped his feet up and looked into the sky. He may have had scores of mob bosses, bar owners, pimps, prostitutes, angry fathers, angry boyfriends, and more after him with pitchforks and torches, but up here, at the top of a tree four stories tall, he was in his own world.__And tonight, the meteor shower was starting. His eyes glimmered. At least twelve stars were falling from the sky. It was beautiful, wonderful...exquisite... Then a __devilish grin appeared on his face. He stood up and walked to the edge of the branch. Taking out his gun, he pointed to the sky. With all the rapidly falling stars, he fired, and managed to knock a star off its' expected path. _

_But he had no time to cherish his small victory. A gun shot was heard...Far too close to Drake's location. He quickly turned around and pointed his gun. At the end of the opposite branch, on the other side of the tree...was a woman in a red jacket, pointing her gun at him..._

"We started working together. We were partners in crime. We'd loot banking ships, intimidate mob bosses...harass corrupt planet officials..."He was smiling. Marvelous - as well as the rest of the crew - were completely entranced. "Every time we hit it big...we'd rush into hotel rooms and...well, _your mother_ counted the money and what she would buy. I would...well..." Marvelous and the crew were completely entranced by Drake's story.

"Then something happened ... and ever since ... nothing's ever been the same."

_Drake walked down the hallway. The king he left in his room was in tears, knowing that someone had finally found his secret. Drake grinned devilishly. He put his gun on his shoulder, and in his left hand was a bag of diamonds. He and Eleanor could make a FORTUNE out of these jewels...if he could somehow convince her to sell them instead of keep them._

_Anyway, it was new experience for Drake. Castles were symbols of abuse of power, of excess, of pure political corruption. Here he was, having avoided the castle guards and security, made his way through some safes, and in a desk, he found some financial files, and connected the dots from the information. The king of this planet had been to about three halfway houses over a period of five months. And Drake decided to use that as leverage against a king foolish enough to go again that particular night._

_However, he was not the only one who walking down those halls. "Return those diamonds!" commanded a voice from behind. Drake turned around. Before his eyes, illuminated in the hallway windows, was a woman his age, dressed in a pink and white nightgown. She was an Aphrodite to his eyes; yet she was firm in conviction. "You are very lucky I am the one who found you before the royal guards. Now return that which has belonged to my family for generations before, so they may be inherited by the generations that follow me." Drake wasn't going to fight an unarmed, sheltered princess. He simply grinned, rolled his eyes, and turned to walk away._

_However, just as his back turned, a sharp pain hit his back. It was a large ball, shot to his spine, and knocking him down. He looked back to the princess, who was now wielding a shotgun. "If you will not respond with an answer, I will not ask questions." She walked to Drake. He tried to grab his gun, but she shot his right hand and his left shoulder, causing immense pain. As he laid back and groaned in pain, he looked up to the barrel of her shotgun. "Draco William Rex." said the princess, holding her recovered diamonds under her arm. "No surprise here. The son of a criminal will become also become a criminal, without proper care and guidance." "Heh," muttered Drake. "I can't here you condescend about power, choice or hope with your head so far up your royal crown ass." The princess was unmoved. "Who's condescending: The one whose willing to face her father and his atrocious actions out of love and hope, or the one who is so fearful and damaged, that he runs away from what he hates about his own father, only to become what damaged him enough to commit such awful atrocities that damaged him?" _

_Drake growled. He was about to stand up and push her off, but she fired another ball at his right shoulder. He jolted in pain. " According to the intergalactic criminal databases, you have an IQ of 178. You have awesome physical reflexes, with complete mental and physical control over the smallest twitch of your body. You have the technological grasp of the finest engineers, you are a polyglot of sixteen languages, you can run around this planet five times before you need to rest. Yet with all your talent, you don't have enough insight to solve the dilemmas of your heart. I won't turn you in. Until you discover what it is that __you TRULY want, you be in your own hell forever. Heaven is open to all who work to enter its' gates." She walked off in the opposite direction of the hallway._

_"_She was right. Absolutely right. I ... was a scared little boy underneath. It was easy to simply run around without any responsibility to anything but my own impulses. That's... the mental anatomy of a three-year old. That was my father..." he looked at Marvelous with a watery eye. "... and now that was me. I went back to the cheap motel that your mother and I were hiding in. I was drunk, she was drunk... the next morning, I completely broke down. She cradled me in her arms, and as I held her back, I realized that _she_ was what I wanted. We embraced. We stole an abandoned ship and sailed off into space. Nine months later..." he smiled at his son. "You were born."

Drake looked back out the window. "When you were about a year old...The Planet Zangyack had declared war on all the planets in its solar system. We happened to be passing through..."

_The hits becoming too much to bear. Drake strapped Eleanor and Alexander into her seat. "YOU CAN'T! WE HAVE TO..." "ELEANOR!" Drake had never raised his voice at Eleanor before this attack. "I can keep them distracted while you two get away in the escape pod. The ship doesn't have auto-pilot, and I don't have time to re-adjust anything to hold the Zangyack off." They stared into each other's eyes. The ship was starting to shake violently. Baby Alexander started to cry. "Shhhh! It's alright, Alexander," said Eleanor as she cradled him in her arms. _

_Drake set the final coördinates and grabbed the top hatch of the pod. "I know which planet you'll go to, and I'll get there once I take out Ackdos Gill. He's only the president of one planet anyway." He stared into Eleanor's eyes. "I will return, I promise." The proud parents kissed for what would be their last time. Drake looked down at his son, staring into his beautiful black baby eyes. "Stay marvelous, Alexander!" He closed the hatch, and tears formed as he turned to run back to the controls. As the ship turned right to divert the Zangyack warships, the escape pod flew to the left. Drake watched as the pod vanished into space unscathed. The same, however, could not be said for Drake..._

"I ran the ship until I was shot down into a jungle planet. I was left for dead, but I was alive. I was just missing my eye, my front of my stomach wall, some parts of my left knee joint, the top skin on my right arm, and some of my chest plate that protected my heart. I spent a long time crawling around the ground, gathering pieces of the ship, and made pieces of my body. It took some doing. By the time I managed to get out, that planet - her home planet - had been taken over. I searched for her there, but couldn't find you two." Tears streamed from the eyes of everyone in earshot. "I wandered as a hermit for years - until one day, I saw a 'WANTED: CAPTAIN MARVELOUS' poster inside a bar. The name, the jacket, the hair ... I knew.. I just...knew."

Finally, Drake slowly stood up, and looked out the window. "It's about 3:00 AM now. The best time to attack the base of operations at the Zangyack Home-World would be at the planet's morning. So let's get some sleep, about seven hours, and then head to the base. I know I didn't answer all of your questions...but I tried to give you the answers you needed for so long." He turned around and walked to his quarters. He didn't change his stride when he walked past the emotionally shell-shocked crew. Marvelous simply looked out the window. He wasn't at a lost for words, or searching for answers. He was simply wondering. Wondering what his father and his mother saw in the stars that brought them together.

_**(I will get back to Marvelous and Ahim. I promise. Their relationship will be EXTREMELY integral to the rest of the story.)**_


	9. All for the Taking

"There it is, everyone." Drake steered the controls as everyone looked at the Zangyack Home-world. The planet was mostly barren. The north and southern poles were green. Two sections of ocean separated the poles from the mainland strips in the center. "In the center," Drake explained, " it's just a volcanic wasteland. All the Zangyack inhabitants live there. The base is protected from the volcanic surroundings."

Everyone was ready to battle, but for different reasons. Gai was ready to end the Zangyack threat once and for all, to keep his promise of being a better hero to his planet. Don and Navi wanted the ship back, their home, which was located at the main base. Joe, Ahim, and Luka wanted to avenge their fallen loved ones, Sid-sempai, Fia, and the Famille inhabitants. Marvelous wanted the _second _greatest treasure in the universe. But, Marvelous and Drake wanted something else. After the battle, the father-son duo had _much _to discuss.

The base was located in the dead center of the volcanic strip. It was 6:50AM, Zangyack planet time. The sun was about to rise on 7:00AM. The ships were leaving the planet.

The crew and the captain(s) were looking out at the fleet by hiding on the planets' moon. Navi was shivering behind Ahim, who was trying to comfort Navi. Luka and Joe simply stared with intensity at the passing fleet. Don and Gai simply gulped at the fleet ships. Marvelous and Drake, however, were fairly calm. In fact, it was pretty clear to every onboard that they were father and son. The expressions on their faces', the way they folded their arms', their hair... and it was obvious that both were thinking the same thing.

"Marvelous," said Joe. "Drake. What is our plan? Not only do we need get our stuff back, we also need to take out the Zangyack base." "And the fleet that's leaving the planet!" cried Don. "Not to mention, the _second _greatest treasure in the universe." reminded Luka. "Hai! So, Marvelous-san, Drake-san, as our captains, what is our _showy_ plan, to finish off the Zangyack Space Empire?!"

"Hn", smirked the father-son duo. "Don't doubt the power of your teamwork, Me-Na" advised Drake. "It will not fail you if you believe." "Ah," confirmed Marvelous. " We are Kaizoku. When we want something, we take it by our hands!" Everyone simply smiled at Marvelous... except for Doc and Navi. "Eh?" commented Navi. Doc chimed in as well. "What does that mean?" The last of the fleet was now in the far off distance.

"HADE NI IKUZE!" exclaimed Drake. The ship went into hyper drive. All but Don, Gai, and Navi stood still. In less than thirty seconds, they were in the planet's atmosphere and had visual with the surface. Before the minute was over, they were heading straight for the Zangyack home base. Before the Zangyack soldiers could even react to the alarms, the ship had crashed in two towers, toppling them as they finally crash-landed into one the hangars.

"The Gokai Galleon!" exclaimed Navi! Everyone jumped out of the ship in a hurry. Don, Ahim, Gai, and Navi headed for the Galleon. Luka, Joe, and Marvelous landed on the debris of the fallen towers, searching for their weapons. Drake henshined, and fended of Gormin. As they were looking through the fallen towers, Luka, Joe, and Marvelous, couldn't help but stare in awe at the "GokaiCaptain" in battle. Drake grabbed a gormin's head, and then threw him into a whole column of soldiers which went back at least 50 yards. A Surgormin shot a blast, only for Drake absorb it into his blade and fire it back at a horde of soldiers twenty-fold.

"Hey!" called Joe to Marvelous. " We got our stuff!" said Luka as she tossed the Gokai Celluars back to Marvelous, Ahim, Don, and Gai. Everyone stopped. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Exclaimed the Gokaigers. Now back in full power, they went to the top off the Galleon - Drake included - and looked down at the mass Gormin army. From left to right, it was Ahim, Don, Gai, Marvelous, Drake, Joe, and Luka. The roll call began:

"...GOKAI RE-TO!" "...GOKAI BLUE!" "...GOKAI YELL-LOW!" "...GOKAI GUREEN!" "...GOKAI PINKU!" "...GOOOOOOOOKAI...SHILVA!" "...GOKAICAPTAIN!"

"Kaizoku Sentai..." "GOKAIJAA!" boosted the warriors as the hangar collapsed into a perfect circle around the ship. The gormin fleed the base to the barren wasteland, where lava shot out from the ground. They all stopped short of the base' borders. "Hade ni ikuze!" yelled Marvelous. The now seven member sentai rushed to the army, leaving no Gormin or Surgormin to tell the tale.

In no shorter than five minutes, the base had been stripped of its' inhabiting soldiers. Luka and Joe sent Gokai Slashes into hordes of surprised Gormin on the east side of the base, who only had staffs to defend themselves. Don and Ahim ran into another group of armed soldiers to the west, dodging every bullet while connecting all the ones they fired. In the south, Gai was handling the Surgormin with his Trident. The quickest and most powerful, however, was at the north of the base. Drake and Marvelous were essentially ripping through the Zangyack forces with slashes and blasts. Both kick-spinned. Both used a right-hand sword and left-hand gun approach. Both had experience over technique. In short, family force overcame any Zangyack military might.

The Gokaigers had taken over the base. Although returning Zangyack ships could be seen in the sky, none could enter or attack to respond to the situation. The Gokaigers had too much information at their disposal in the base, and even though they were out-numbered, the Gokaigers could use that information to their utmost advantage. But the Super Sentai team did not know that. They were too busy paying attention to the personal battle that was about to unfold.

The sun rose on the base. Five weeks of travel did not hinder the Gokaigers' ability to conquer an enemy. They powered down, got back at the south end of the ship, and started to enter the Gokai Galleon. But before they got onboard, a dark, sinister voice called to them. "I hope another loved one won't leave you after I take down that ship, Drake Rex." While the rest the Gokaigers turned and looked, Drake simply stood still, his calm and polite demeanor replaced with a serious, desperate look.

The voice belonged to a lone Warrior. He was tall, with monstrous features even for a Zangyack. He had red eyes, a spiky body, and black and gold colorations. He was armed with a sword and a gun. "Well now," said Luka, "if we can take on you whole base, what damage could YOU possibly do?" "Hmm...excellent question. Why don't you ask Drake and Eleanor Rex?" Everyone eyes widened. They turned to look at Drake, who still did not turn.

"The Zangyack will never hesitate to finish those who defy them." Drake's growl was rumbling with menace. "Eleanor and I tried to obtain the great treasure here before Marvelous was born, but failed. They wanted to finish us off. Look in the base's computer main-frame. The inscriptions should tell you what the Zangyack are too arrogant and proud to understand."

"Nani?" asked Marvelous. The rest of the crew was just as befuddled. "The Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe is Here! Obtain it!" He turned and faced the warrior. "Vlad! We will finish this! GOKAI CHANGE!" He henshined and both dashed in the blink of an eye to the west, into the volcanic wasteland around the base. Amidst the rising lava and crumbling ground, both were armed in a battle to the death. Everyone was shocked, and gasped, as the volcanic magma, swords, and gunfire collided in a flurry of rage and power.

Marvelous ran to the edge of the base, towards the two fighters. Many emotions were crossing in him. He didn't know whether Drake had a place in his life or not. He did not know if he could trust Drake's motives for coming into his life this late. He wasn't sure about a lot of things... But he was certain of one thing: He couldn't take much more of what he was seeing.

He couldn't call the fight between Drake and "Vlad" a fight. It was carnage. After slashing swords, Vlad shot Drake in the right thigh, and as Drake collapsed, Vlad slashed wildly as Drake fell. Drake in turn slashed up to parry, and then send a gunshot to Vlad's chest. Both staggered, and then proceeded to shoot at each other. As both dropped their weapons, they charged and rammed, proceeding to twist arms, punch arms, kneeing groins, and more as they rolled on the ground, barely missing the volcanic magma firing from the ground and pouring over the landscape.

"It's hard, isn't it?" said a soft voice from behind. Marvelous turned to see Ahim. "I told the others to look at the computers for the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe." The silence was deafening. Marvelous was sweating, not from the heat of the lava, but from the intensity of his emotions. "I don't know what to say." sighed Ahim. Her voice was his only solace amidst the sounds of Drake and Vlad's grunts, screams, and battle blasts.

"I know I won't ever understand what it means to never know your father. I may have lost my parents, and I too felt helpless when I lost them." She moved closer to her loved one. "But I will never know what it was like to lose them so young, and to carry that the rest of your life. I will never know how it felt to find a new mentor and a new brother, only for the new friend to betray your new father figure and you." They were now within six inches of each other. Ahim looked him straight in the eye. "But I do know this. You have protected the bonds of our friendship, and our love. I will always do the same."

By now, Marvelous was deaf and blind. The rest of the world was blocked out. All he saw and heard his beautiful angel, sending him a message of hope that he was always searching for. He gripped her tight with some tears down his cheeks. "Arigato." Nothing else mattered to them besides the bond they would die to protect, that they would fight to hold, and that was greater than any Sentai Grand Power.


	10. 2nd Greatest Treasure in the Universe

Luka, Joe, Gai, Don, and Navi wanted nothing more than to rush to Marvelous' side... But there were other things to consider. They couldn't just get off the planet without worrying about the incoming Zangyack Fleet. And what about that Treasure that Drake was talking about? If it was in the Zangyack Computer Main-Frame, what were they to look for? The Zangyack could appear any minute, and from what could be seen on the battle between Drake and Vlad, death was imminent for one of them. Drake's helmet was already lost and his forehead was red from the blood.

"Me-na," uttered Joe. "Right now, we came here to find the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe." There was a silent agreement from all. "Let's get on with our mission. Gai ,Luka!" commanded Joe. "Take Navi and ready the Galleon for any attack. Doc, come with me." Everyone looked again at Marvelous and Ahim in the distance, and looked back at the group. "Hai!"

The only building remaining was right behind the Galleon, a small, rectangular, single-story hut. Inside, Joe and Don discovered all the digital information machines. Don ran in, turned to his left, and knelt on one knee. Both he and Joe put on their headsets. "Navi! You there?" ask Joe. "Hai, Doc!" said Navi. Gai stood at the main screen in the living room, ready to process information. Luka was on lookout at the steering wheel, ready to fire any weapons they needed.

Don rerouted the wires in the computer towers. "It'll be ready soon." Joe looked out the door to the outside. Drake and Vlad were now letting blasts and blade waves at each other. They were on the ground, struggling to get up, let alone fire at each other. "Doc! How much longer?" called Joe. "It should be ready right... about.. NOW!" And with the press of a button, all of the information from the computer systems was being filtered by a search for the "greatest treasure", and heading straight to the Gokai Galleon's computer. Gai and Navi started going through it on the screen in the main room while Luka went through the same information on the screen in the cockpit.

What appeared on screen where pictures of wall cravings in the ancient Zangyack writings. The Galleon had this language logged into its' database, and Gai and Luka activated the translation process. Navi read the translations to all the crew:

"_Oh, people of darkness...your error of living will not last. Our ancient creation shall be the death of your people. Your ancestors have ensured the ultimate seal on your soon-to-be dark reign. For one, of another kind, beyond the suns, of the dangerous yet natural nature, shall bring down the ones you believe to be mighty...and when you feel your reign may rise, that one beyond the stars will inherit our ancient creation. They will meet on our desolate wasteland. All that is necessary is for this chosen one to declare what is true in his heart..."_

The message seemed cryptic. Luka, Don, Gai, and Joe seemed befuddled. It'd seem more of an omen of destruction than a message to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. After about a minute of contemplating, Navi chimed in. "I GET IT NOW!" Every seemed puzzled at Navi's new enthusiasm. " I understand it! The "ancient creation" is the Second Greatest Treasure! Marvelous is the "chosen one", and now that he's here, he has to do only one thing to get it!" Navi called up Ahim's Mobirate.

Both Marvelous and Ahim were slowing walking back to the Galleon, his left arm cradling her into his side. Her Mobirate rang. "Yes, Navi?" "Ahim-San! I need you to ask Marvelous what is "true in his heart!" "Nani?" "Ahim-san, Please! I just need you to ask him that!" She looked up at him. He didn't know what to make of her confused, unsure expression. "A-no...Marvelous..." she didn't know how to go about this, so she decided the sooner she asked, the better the tension could be handled. "Marvelous...what is...true in your heart?"

Although she was told to ask Marvelous that question, the look in her eyes told him otherwise. She truly wanted to know, so it could settle his restless heart. So it could settle _her _restless heart. After some silence, he finally answered, with a swashbuckling confidence that was missing for a bit in his person:

"I am Kaizoku. I found all of you to seize our dreams. My only dream...is to keep protecting the bonds I've found with you. That we've all found with each other...That I've found with **you.**"

Ahim's heart melted. She didn't realize he hadn't closed her Mobirate, and everyone had their resolves strengthen as a result. The pirate and the princess embraced. They looked into each other's eyes...and kissed was the lava in the background blew into the sky.

And then... for better or worse it all changed. Forever.

The exploding lava wasn't just a romantic backdrop. The bursts of magna out more violent. Drake and Vlad were too tired and beaten to move. Suddenly, the lava, became blue. A beam of blue light shone behind the fallen warriors in combat. The light bursted out, and the Gokaigers couldn't see a thing for a moment... When Marvelous was finally able to look, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Out of the planet rose a large, mechanical shark. It was about twice the size of the Galleon, with bright yellow eyes, white teeth, a blue topside with a grey belly. Out of its' fins shot rockets, spiralling in all directions, and when its' jaw opened, a mighty roar echoed throughout the planet. _So, this is the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe...,_ thought the Gokaigers in the Galleon and computer building.

"Ahim, get back to the Galleon, NOW!" Both ran back in a sprint. Joe and Don headed back as well. But Marvelous stopped short of heading inside. He looked back. He couldn't see Drake or Vlad anywhere. The mechanical shark was now flying in the opposite direction in the sky. He stopped suddenly... and his heart wept.

When he dashed out of the parameters of the base, Vlad was smoldering, smoke floating from his body. Marvelous started to sweat, and looked and ran frantically. He wasn't even sure Drake's body would be found. And then, he heard stuttered breathing and coughing.

He followed it to Drake. His father laid on the ground. His mechanical eye was broken. His shirt was ripped, unveiling a pierced metal cover as well as slashes cutting across the metal and his skin. His thighs were cut, and both uncovered metal parts over his legs down to his shins. His left arm was robotic, with wires and static sparks pouring out from battle. He was coughing blood.

"No, No, NO!" Marvelous cradled his father in his arms on the ground. "No...NO! FATHER! **FATHER!**" Drake looked up at his son. "Marvelous...I...am so sorry...ugh!" Drake coughed again. "I was not there for you and your mother. I had no business getting to know you and to intrude in your business..." "No, Father..." Marvelous reassured him. "I...am glad to have met you. You saved our lives, and...you went for what you wanted, no matter what was in your way...like a true pirate." Both men started to tear up. "I couldn't be prouder to have you as a father."

Drake managed to crack a smile, but he couldn't stay still, as he was growing weaker by the second. Coughing blood didn't help matters. "Father!" "Eh...Alexander..." He reached for his son's hands. When they met, both father and son henshined. "Son..." Drake took off his tricorne. "Take this." He put it on his son, whose uniform glowed. "...Father..." Drake reached for his weapons. "Take them." As Marvelous took his weapons, they powered down. "Alexander Vincent Rex... you are my son... the son of pirates, souls whose restlessness can only be cured by taking their dreams by their own hands." The coughing was becoming intense. "Don't stop. Even when everything seems gone... your hope has a way of...finding you." Both grasped each other's hands tightly. "Protect your bonds and dreams...That woman who took me down at that castle..._Ahim is her daughter_. She told me to...Find peace...in your heart...Please..."

His eyes closed and his coughing stop. All was silent. The shooting magma, the berserk shark in the sky, the hovering Galleon over his head. Marvelous didn't cry, didn't shout. He didn't move or make a sound. He simply lifted his father in his arms and walked to a pool of lava. All on the ship who looked down were lowered their heads as Marvelous laid his father to rest in the magma. And as his father burned and sank into the pit of fire, he quietly whispered a simple, final request:

"Stay Marvelous, Draco William Rex."

_**(Two chapters are left. Both will be up before Wednesday. Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I know I took too long in between updating, and in all honestly, this story probably was a little TOO big for its' boots. I do apologize for that. But I did have fun, and I do appreciate all the positive feedback I got.**_**_  
_**

_**You know, I find a common misconception about Fanfic people. Others think we are weird, anti-social people who troll the internet without a life "on the outside world." I like to think that Fanfic people simply marvel at the power of the imagination, and wish to laugh and play with joy in their imagination, so that their dreams and "the outside world" may someday be one and the same. Your imaginations are wonderful. Keep on to them. We need them. A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to all)**_


	11. GokaiPoseidon

Marvelous simply stood still as the last of his father disappeared into the volcanic wasteland. His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy, his forehead sweating. The Gokaigers looked down as the Galleon hovered above their captain. Everyone was simply quiet, still, and nervous. They all had their own opinions of Drake, and who he was. They all had their own ideas of whether they could have trusted the man, or whether they should simply focus on they giant shark mecha flying through the air as well as the incoming Zangyack fleet. Many things were on their minds. They could only imagine how Marvelous was feeling...the intensity of his emotions, the chaos surrounding the crew...the situation they were in...

However, Captain Marvelous, or Alexander Vincent Rex, of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers,was experiencing something else... in the past, he would remember the words of his past mentors...Space Sheriff Gavan's 'courage', AkaRed's 'bonds' and 'dreams'... but he wasn't. His spirit was calm, his mind still, his head filled with images. His mother's smile...AkaRed in the fire of Zangyack soldiers...his father's words...laying next to Joe was he joined...Luka's wide eyed realization of Treasure...the helpless cry of Doc as he was shanghaied into the crew...and most of all, he thought of Ahim. Her naïve yet sincere determination the first time he met her...her sweetness towards everyone... the determination to be with her amidst his pain and emotional darkness. Soon, she was all she thought of. _"Marvelous..." _He could picture her and her smile, gripping her hands with stars in her eyes... the kind of stars that brought his parents together. "I_ love you...Marvelous."_

"Joe-san, what should we do?" asked Gai. "Err...That _shark_ is the Second Greatest Treasure?" moaned Luka. Don and Navi were shivering, nervous about what was to unfold. Joe and Ahim were silent, looking out at his Captain... and her love. However, no one was ready for what was about unfold.

Marvelous opened his eyes, with an intense yet showy fire. "Gokai Change!" he yelled, but his key was different. "GGGOOOOOO...KAI JAW!" His jacket was longer, an inch above his knees, with black stripes running down his coat. His helmet had a mouth section with embossed lips. The black tricorne was now apart of his helmet. He was using the sword and the gun his father gave him. "Red...Gokai ...Captain!" Everyone's eyes and smiles' widened as he jumped up to the top off the ship. "Me-na, create the GokaiOh! Get the Goujyujin!" With enthusiasm, they henshined as both mechs arrived as requested. The robots landed on the ground, with everyone present to follow as their captain lead them. "Kanzen! GokaiOh!" "Kanzen! Goujyujin!

That is, if he was there in the cockpit with them. "Huh?" everyone asked as they looked. Gai and the rest of the crew were turning the mecha in circles looking for their seemingly back-to-normal captain. "Me-na!" cried Ahim as she pointed to the giant shark in the sky. "No..." said Joe. "It couldn't be..." said Luka, as both robots zoomed in their screens to get closer look at the shark. Hanging on the top fin of the mecha shark was their captain. "MARVELOUS!" they all cried. Amidst the manic rage of the shark, he crawled down to the body on the shark. At this point, it was going into the far reaches of the planets' atmosphere.

Soon, he was in space with the giant. The fleet ahead was the largest he had seen since the Zangyack had tried invading Earth. Shots were being fired at the giant shark and himself. But everytime he got shot, the tricorne glowed gold and the hit was reflected back. With some struggle, he crawled to the head of the shark, struggling to stand on his two feet. But he managed. Looking down, between the monster's eyes, was an opening. Marvelous drew the sword of his father, and pointed it down into the small hole. "GokaiSabre! SE-TO!" He stabbed the blade into the opening, and it was a perfect fit. He turned the blade clockwise, and just like the blade, the tide began to turn in the Gokaigers' favor.

Both the GokaiOh and Goujyujin began to glow. "Augh..." gasped everyone. Then, in an instant, both flew up towards the sky, and shot up to space. The arms of both mecha detached, and the legs dropped from the GokaiOh. The Goujyujin's arms attached themselves to the GokaiOh. And then, to everyone's surprise, the GokaiOh landed squarely on top of the shark. Marvelous leaped to the cockpit, where everyone was waiting for him. "Marvelous..." Joe smiled. Everyone else followed suit. They looked out and exclaimed "KANZEN! KANZEN GOKAIPOSEIDON!"

The Zangyack fleet was firing every at the monster in their tracks. But GokaiPoseidon was not getting a dent. "Heh..." uttered their Red Gokai Captain. "Do they really think that this fleet can truly stop us from living our dreams!?" The Gokaigers sent a trident shot that took out a swarm of ships. "I am Alexander Vincent Rex ...Captain Marvelous, of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers!" The left hand of the mech sent a sword slash wave that eliminated another group of Zangyack. "I have found the bonds of power in life... in my family..." _He thought of AkaRed, Eleanor...and Drake._ "...in my friends..." _He looked at Joe, Luka, Don, Gai...and he even thought of Navi, who was no doubt hiding somewhere else on the ship._ "And...my love, AHIM DE FAMILLE!" Both trident and sword went blazing. He looked at everyone in the cockpit. "Me-na, we will always follow our dreams together. It's ours! TAKE IT!"

Suddenly, the tricorne of his hat glowed a red light. The mouth of the shark started to do the same. The crew set their wheels, and they called out as one. "GokaiPoseidon...KAIZOKU DUR-REAM-UH!" The Mouth shot out an intense beam. The fins fired every missile in its' disposal. The combination disintegrated everything in its' path. And in it's path was only...the last of the Zangyack fleet.

Once again, over the course of this intense week - physically, emotionally, and spiritually intense - all went silent for the Red Gokai Captain. Everyone was high giving each other, and collapsing in their chairs out of elated exhaustion. He lost his helmet. His tricorne remained. In what seemed like slow motion, he walked over to Ahim, who had powered down. All he saw and heard was her smile and giggle. He stood by her chair. She stood and embraced him. Both shed slight tears, and everyone could only smile at their new couple. Even Marvelous let out a hearty laugh when Ahim grabbed his tricorne hat and put it on. Her smile was infectious.


	12. Epilogue: Beyond The Stars

It had been a week since the destruction of the Zangyack Race. Joe still exercised, and Luka still loved her jewelry, but they relaxed enough that Don and Gai started giving them cooking lessons along with Ahim, and even Marvelous. Joe was doing well making cut potatoes squares, scrambling eggs, and baking bacon, and Ahim's specialty became baking cake and tater-tot casserole. But Luka's eggs almost exploded out of the pan and burned Don's arm, and Marvelous stuck to burgers, fries, hot dogs, orange chicken, sushi, curry-rice, and anything that excited his taste buds, health-nutrients not required.

Don also began experimenting with new gadgets and toys, and if meant that keeping things nice and quiet, Gai and Navi could join. Luka and Ahim started going through their wardrobe and decided they needed new clothes and accessories (or, simply put, Luka wanted to get new clothes and wanted give best friend fashion-advice to Ahim, now that she had someone). Joe and Marvelous were still boys. One moment they'd accuse each other of cheating at cards, the next would be giving headlocks on the ground, then they'd drop it all and harass Navi when Navi called them Neanderthals for wrestling. If one ever doubted that the Zangyack's defeat brought all that was right back to the universe, a glimpse of the 35th Super Sentai was enough.

Every night, though, a new tradition began between two members. Marvelous and Ahim - or Alexander and Ahim, as only Ahim could call him that - were out on the beakhead of the ship. "This is were it all began, Alexander," she whispered. "Ha," he replied. "Where I truly found out what it means to reach out for your dream." Both simply smiled.

Both were silent, with Ahim sitting in Marvelous' lap, leaning her head against his chest. Marvelous closed his jacket to keep her warm. "Alexander, I have an idea." said Ahim. There was a little hesitation in her voice. "I may be pushing my luck as your girlfriend, but I must ask." He simply smiled with curiosity. "Can I call you Ally?" she let out innocently.

"Nani!?" he almost growled. "Think about it, Alexander. We can one of those cute couples with cute-couple names! 'Ahim and Ally!'" Her smile was almost obnoxious with glee. "PPPPLUUUUEASE!?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

PPLLLLUUUUEEEAAAASSEEEEE!?" Her eyes were almost TOO bright.

"NO!" he said finally. She snuggled up closer. "Thanks, Ally." Her voice was an innocent purr. He could only smile. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her. He took both her hands in his hands, and put both behind her back. He kept them there with his left hand. With his right hand, he slowly felt his hand to the back of her neck and put her head up from behind. He started kissing her neck, and her moans only encouraged him. He traveled upward with kisses and found their lips and mouths hugging.

This went on for two minutes. Finally, Marvelous stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Ahim," he whispered. "I knew you'd trust me enough to NOT do those kinds of things." He took his right hand and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I will protect those bonds. Whether it's us going to visit the family of Joe's Sid-sempai, Luka's orphan-planet, or Famille survivors. I will always grab my dream with everyone - and I will always grab my dream with you."

She smiled. He smiled. She snuggled once again in his arms. They were pirates. Their persistent "recklessness" was going to change the universe. There is no limit to the end of your dreams. Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!

**(Thanks for reading, especially to GEMITHA0208, who was always so supportive.)**


End file.
